


Maiden of the Peach

by LittleMoMoe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoMoe/pseuds/LittleMoMoe
Summary: The Senka Maiden is born once every century, a mortal woman with a demon god's soul. If a demon were to eat of her flesh their strength would increase by a hundredfold, if they would drink her blood they would have eternal youth and never fall in battle, and if married their clan would flourish, and their child bestowed with immense power.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to use creative criticism as you read throughout my little story here. This story is also uploaded onto my Quotev and Wattpad; I will try to keep this updated till I choose to end it.

The Senka Maiden is born once every century, a mortal woman with a demon god's soul. If a demon were to eat of her flesh their strength would increase by a hundredfold, if they would drink her blood they would have eternal youth and never fall in battle, and if married their clan would flourish, and their child bestowed with immense power. At least that's what my great-grandmother used to tell me when I lived in America; today I was moving some boxes into our new home in Japan. My aunt got a promotion and wanted to be closer to her work while my mother stayed at home, luckily I took up some lessons on Japanese and the customs here to be respectful to the locals.

Carefully carrying a large box of stuff animals to what we decided would be my room, which was up a flight of stairs and the last door to the left, my mother's place was going to be the one door on the right just across from the bathroom. She'd always preferred to be close by ever since my father's death; I was only seven at the time, I never forgot the way she looked once she got the phone call from the hospital. It was an accident; he was walking home one late stormy night when a drunk driver drove past a red light. Mother never seemed to recover from the shock, because even now she'll speak of him like he was still here with a far off look in her now dull brown eyes.

My aunt's room would down on the first floor, the first door to the right when you entered through the front door. She does her best to support us; she moved in with us a week after the incident to keep an eye on her sister. Walking closer to the house I notice it's a decent size for the price given, still carrying the box as I made my way to the front door.

"Looks bigger in person, huh, (______________)" My aunt cheerfully called out to me, she always seemed to know what I'm thinking in the exact moment.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I would have said it was haunted or something." Jokily I reply as I paused before turning to face her then again to our new house.

"Don't worry I made sure to check the history beforehand, and I can proudly say that it's not haunted," she grinned from ear to ear. "And on top of that, I made sure the movers were just here not too long ago to move in the more heavy stuff, so all we need to worry about it the lighter sorts," she added with a hand on her hip.

"That's great news, aunt Jewel, then once we're done bringing in these boxes what are we going to have for lunch?" I asked as I back peddled towards the front porch, my mother slowly stepping out of the vehicle from the passenger side.

"I can go shopping later," My mother softly spoke as she walks to the bed of our large pick-up truck. "I can make one of your father's favorites, stir-fried beef, and vegetables." she hummed as I smiled sadly to myself while ignoring the slight tinge of pain in my chest.

"That would be great, Annie," My aunt walked over to my mother while placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'll go with you once we finish here." She added before taking a box and making her way to the front door.

Twisting the knob and pulling back the door, I walked in, and my eyes widen slightly at the sight of the interior. I could feel the excitement of moving to a new place rushed through me at that exact moment; everything looked terrific so far.

"I wonder what my room looks like!" With that I hurried upstairs to where I knew my room was, grinning from ear to ear, I threw open my door with a soft gasp of awe. It's enormous compared to the one I had back in the States!

Tossing the box to the side before leaping onto the already made bed without care, giggling to myself as I hugged my pillow in delight. I felt a moment of nervousness as my mind wandered to how I was going to cope with going to a foreign school, along with international students and teachers. 'Would I even be able to make friends here? Would I also be able to live here happily?' These were but a few of the thoughts that I had before they brought me crashing back to reality, making my way back downstairs to help with the rest of the boxes that still needed unpacking.


	2. Chapter one: Friends and Strange Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this silly fanfiction so far. Will be adding more in the future so stay tuned.

By the next day, I was trying to get over the significant jet lag from the long flight here; my alarm blazed in the background while I struggled with my extend an arm to locate the source of the blaring noise. Finally, I manage to press the button along with a yawn; I manage to crack open my eyes to see that I had one hour to get ready for school. 

'Hmm...that's right I start school today,' I thought to myself as I let out another yawn while pulling my tired body out of bed. Tiredly scratching my side while standing up before stretching my exhausted body. Finally, I decided that I should change into my school uniform. A green and white school outfit, also known as sailor fuku which I learned that it's a typical style of the outfit worn by the female students in middle school and high school. I tied the red ribbon in the front once I had laced it through a loop attached to the blouse.

"Well, I don't know if it suits me, but I don't have any say in the matter." I murmured to myself as I looked myself over in the mirror.

"Hey, (_______________) are you up?" I could hear my aunt's voice downstairs. "Yeah, be right down!" I called back as I fixed my skirt before nodding in satisfaction, making my way out of my room I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Once done I made my way downstairs like I said I would, I could smell pancakes as I made my way to the kitchen.

"The first day at a new school in Tokyo Japan and to top it all off a brand new house with an amazing deal!" My aunt greeted me once I walked in from her seat at the dinner table, a hot batch of coffee emanating from her favorite baby blue mug.

"You make it sound so wonderful, but I can't help feeling nervous at the same time," I grumbled as I held my belly to try and fight back the butterflies. Mom hummed softly to herself while flipping pancakes in a frying pan, the gas stove's flame turned on high.

"Oh, well I got something for you to help get over your anxiety." My aunt hummed as she reaches into her pant pocket, within moments pulled forth a red and white beaded bracelet with a little white dog charm as a centerpiece, "Here take it." She eagerly beckoned for me to take it from her.

"Huh?" I hold in my head as I get a better look at it, I notice four other added charms, but only one held a scripture that I could almost make out and that the dog looked remarkably well crafted along with the beads that I thought had to be made with some glass-like material. "It's so pretty, but how is this going to help me?" I asked in disbelief of what my aunt was suggesting.

"For generations from your great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, who originally came from Japan herself and was a great priestess, wore that bracelet for good luck." she chirped as she answered my question. "Plus it's like a family heirloom, so it's like having your mother with you and me always~" she quickly added as my mother walked over towards us with plates of stacked fluffy pancakes, smiling as I slipped it on my wrist to the opposite to where I wore my watch.

"Oh, Thank you Mom" I thanked her as she gazed at us with a soft smile like she normally did, quickly I took a seat at the table as my mom poured me a glass of orange juice. "Good luck at school today, sweetheart." She softly hummed as she placed a full glass of orange juice next to me as I started eating my pancakes.

"These are good, like always Mom," I spoke up while my aunt nodded as she hummed in agreement.

A few moments later after I left my house, I decided to ride my bike towards where I remember seeing the school building when we drove by yesterday. It was about a thirty-minute ride, checking my wrist watch I notice I had forty-minutes till class starts so I should be okay. I hummed as I cruised around till I see a small group of girls standing outside of the school's front entrance, I tried to pay them no mind till I saw another girl come speeding down from behind me on her bike and nearly crashing into me at the same time. 'What or who was that?' I watched as the girl skidded to a halt by the small group.

"Sorry!" The girl hollered back at me before parking her bike and walked into the building along with who I assumed was her friends.

"That was...unusual," I just shrugged it off as I parked my bike before walking inside, for a moment I thought I felt something pulse through me from my bracelet as I did and I almost instinctively looked down at my wrist where it rested. 'I probably just imagine it' Letting out a slight sigh as I pushed open the doors, looking over at the schedule that the school sent me I made my way to my homeroom class first.

Moments later I manage to catch up with that same group of girls as before. I could barely make out what they were talking about, but once I got close enough, I realized that it was me they were discussing among themselves.

"Did you hear, Kagome, that we are getting a foreign transfer student today?" a girl wearing a yellow headband spoke up first.

"A transfer student?" the girl who had almost run into me this morning her long black wavy hair came down to the center of her back, blinked a silent question.

"Oh that's right you were out sick when the teacher announced it." another girl with short brown hair spoke up almost like she just realizing why her friend was confusion.

"You're right, that explains why you weren't prepared for today either." Another girl spoke up with wavy shoulder-length black hair

"Prepared? For what?" The girl's brown eyes widen as I walked closer, still acting like I wasn't listening nor interested in their conversation.

"That you're going to be showing the new girl the ropes around here, Kagome." The girl with the short brown hair spoke sternly with a severe gaze.

Just then the bell rang signaling that class is starting, students pouring in as I stood by the podium. I could feel almost every student's eyes were on me, but what caught my attention was the long wavy haired biker chick from before her doe brown eyes were wide open as she notices me. I could only guess that she just realized who I was while some of the students whispered among themselves. Even though I kept a calm and uninterested expression, I was a nervous wreck underneath it all, 'Did I wear the uniform right? Was there something on my face? Was there something on my uniform? Was there something in my hair? Is it rude to wait here for the teacher or should I have just taken a seat?' So many questions kept racing through my head as I continued waiting for the teacher to come in, and none of the students spoke against it.

"Good morning, students." The teacher finally arrived, he greeted them as all of the students stood up from their seats and bowed saying their greeting towards the teacher. "As you all know (___________),(___________), just transferred from America (State) so I expect all of you to be respectful and to not start any trouble." He added as he handed me a piece of chalk from the blackboard. "Now would you please write your name on the blackboard and tell us a bit more about yourself?" He finished as I turned on towards the board and proceeded to write my name out the best that I could in both Japanese and my native language.

"Hello, my name is (_________) (_________), and I am (Age), I moved here with my mother and aunt, and I hope that we can get along." I did my best bow before I handed the chalk back to the teacher.

"Well done, now would you mind taking a seat in the far back by the window then after class Kagome Higurashi can show you around campus." I nod my head as the girl from before waved her hand, 'So her name is Kagome' making my way to my seat, but as soon as I passed her I felt another pulse emanate from my bracelet, only this time I ignored it as I took my place at my desk. As I glanced over at Kagome for a moment, I notice that she glanced back at me with a strange look, did she also felt it when I walked by?

Looking out the window for a moment I thought I saw a strange looking shimmer far out hidden in the branches of a tall tree, it was like a purplish black smog, but it vanished quickly. 'That was odd...' I thought to myself as I turned back to the lecture, doing my best to catch up with the rest of the class on my notes. 'They weren't kidding when they said that Japan is so much more advance with education.' I was practically sweating bullets trying to figure out the formula!

It felt like hours till the lunch bell rang, letting us know that we can have our break. I, on the other hand, felt like my brain had just been through the wringer! How can a Japanese school be this hard? I barely knew half of what the teacher was showing us and now that I think about it also looked like Kagome was struggling with a few problems herself. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair in defeat, I notice movement in my peripheral vision as I tilt my head slightly to get a better look.

"Hey, you're (__________), right?" Kagome gently spoke as walked over with that group from earlier. "I'm sorry that I almost hit you with my bike, I woke up later that I Intended to." Her soft brown doe eyes looked away from a moment as she fidgeted slightly with her hands, I notice she's sincere and that I shouldn't make a wise-ass remark...this time.

"It's fine, no harm done." I waved her off with a soft smile as her little group crowds my seat within moments, she lets out a relieved sigh as a smile spread across her seemingly delicate features.

"Now that's out of the way, my name is Eri." The short black haired girl spoke in a polite greeting before she fixed her headband.

"And my name it Yuka, it's nice to meet you (_________)." The other short haired girl greeted as she leans in closer with a small smile.

"How do you do, my name is Ayumi." The last girl spoke, she looked more innocent than the other two, but she didn't seem shy.

"Boy do I have a lot of questions to ask you, (__________)." Eri eyes sparkled as she leaned in before her face turned stern all of a sudden.

"Same here!" Yuka added as she leaned in from the other side, this was making me feel a little uncomfortable now.

"Oh! Oh! Me too! I got them all written down!" Ayumi grins from ear to ear as she takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and I comically sweatdropped at her seemingly innocent actions.

"Come on you guys; you're scaring her." Kagome was practically embarrassed at her friend's childish behavior. "Anyway since the class is over how about I give you the grand tour!" She chirped as she clapped her hands together like it was a signal to her friends to leave me alone for a moment.

"We can come along and help you out, Kagome," Yuka spoke her idea as I gathered up my stuff.

"Yeah and we can ask our questions as we show her around!" Eri added to her friends request as I stood up from my seat.

"That's fine I don't mind answering a few questions if it's not too personal." I hummed as I walked over to Kagome, who smiled apologetically at me once again.

"You don't have too-" Kagome slightly sweat dropped at my kindness towards her friend's request.

"You're the best, (________)." Ayumi chirped as the group smiled at my answer while cutting her off.

"Oh, you guys..." Kagome smiled awkwardly at her friends and me.

Moments later after answering few questions along with a few personal ones at that, I learned that Kagome lives at her families shrine with her mother, grandpa, a little brother named Sota and her cat called Buyo. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi have all been Kagome's best friends since preschool which I thought was somewhat sweet. I learned about what they wished to be and what they wanted to study when they went to college. Yuka was thinking about becoming a News Anchor which I happily cheered her on, Eri didn't seem to have anything on her mind right now, and Ayumi was talking about being an Interpreter which I thought suited her well based off her personality.

"Now that I think about it since you just got here you must be having a hard time with your notes, and studies let alone your homework," Yuka commented which made everyone including her to stop in their tracks.

"You're right!" Eri's eyes widen as she glanced at me and then at Kagome. "Her and Kagome both got a serious problem." Ayumi nodded in agreement before looking at her dear friend.

"With Kagome being sick so often and (_________) just moving here, I bet they both must be feeling pretty lost." The sweet wavy haired girl added, her eyes closed as she spoke the truth.

"How about we have a study session after class at Kagome's?" Eri jumped in as Kagome looked a bit hesitant at first.

"That sounds wonderful! I've never seen a shrine before!" I cried out with excitement which made the whole group smile softly even Kagome, who looked a little lost for words, smiled as she nodded her head.

"Alright that settles it, we'll have a study session at my place!" Kagome beamed with pride as we all cheered before we continued with our tour of the school.

Once school was over Kagome and me walked our bikes along with her friends trailing behind us, I felt happy because in just one day at attending school I already made my first ever friends. I look down at my bracelet as my aunt's words echoed in my mind once more "It will bring you luck." I could almost see her face if she knew of my new acquaintances and all of the new exciting and annoying subjects I've learned today.

"That reminds me..." I reached into my pocket while still leading my bike as I walked a little slower.

"Hm? What's up (_________)." Kagome asked me as I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket, casually dialing my house phone.

"Just gotta let my aunt Jewel and my mother know that I'm going over to a friend's house for a bit." I smiled at her as she smiled back with a nod of understanding.

"Hello?" I could hear my aunt's voice from the other side once she picked up the phone.

"Aunt Jewel? Yeah, I'm going over to a friend's for a study session, so I'll be home a little later, okay?" I replied smoothly.

"Oh making friends so soon, (__________), well that's fine just let me know when you'll be home, Hun," I swear I could hear her grinning from the other end as she hung up. I knew when I got home she was going to be integrating me till she was satisfied, geez she was more of a teenage drama queen than what they show on TV nowadays.

"What did she say?" Eri asked as I placed my cell away in my pocket.

"To let her know when I'll be home and that it's fine with her," I answered back as we continued our little walk.

"That's good to hear then, right Ayumi?" Yuka spoke cheerfully towards her friend who nodded; I felt a slight chill as I glanced over at to my right to see that strange black and purple smog before it disappeared again. 'Now I know I saw it that time...' I thought to myself as a slight frown etched itself onto my features which caught Kagome and her friend's attention.

"Something the matter, (_________)?" Eri asked, snapping out of my thoughts turn back to the group as I laugh it off.

"Nah just thought I saw a cat or something, not a big deal." I urge the group to keep walking and to forget about it, except Kagome, she kept glance over in the same direction with a look of slight concern. 'D-Did she sees it too?' I wondered about the strange encounter a little bit more, but I tried to hide my suspicions as we walked up to the Higurashi's shrine. My eyes widen at how big this place is as I looked around, noticing so many different buildings and structures, 'I wonder what those buildings are for' I thought to myself as my eyes landed on one particular hut.

"That building over there by the big sacred tree is the Bone-Eater's Well," Kagome spoke up, she must have seen the look on my face as my gaze landed on it.

"That's a creepy name for a well, Kagome," I replied as I smiled at her awkwardly, she smiled back with a bit of understanding.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that one," She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, Kagome, welcome home." A hunched over old man greeted her as he stopped his sweeping with his old-fashioned straw broom. 'Must be her grandfather' I thought to myself as I looked over at Kagome then back to the old man.

"Hi, Grandpa, we're going to study in my room, okay?" She hummed as she parked her bike out front of her house with me following her lead.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." I respectfully bowed before I followed behind Kagome.

"Oh, are you one of Kagome's friends?" He asked, but I was already in the house by then, removing my shoes.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi." Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all familiarly greeted him before coming inside.

"Kids these days..." He muttered as he was left behind while we all went up to Kagome's room, which I thought was comfortable with enough space for all of us plus it held some warmth to it.

Taking my place on the floor as I took out my notebook from my bag, Kagome seated herself to my left while Ayumi sat to my right, Eri sat next to Kagome while Yuka sat next to Ayumi. They took out their notebooks as well, Kagome and I immediately start asking questions and jetting down our notes, just like that the study session began. Now and then Kagome's mom would come in with rice crackers and hot green tea. We would take a break and share a few jokes along with some stories; I was having a blast that I kind of wish that the afternoon would never end.


	3. Chapter two: Dragged Down The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit smaller than I wanted, but if you liked it, please let me know along with if you want me to write them to be longer or shorter. Chapter three is being worked on and will be upload as soon as I can get to it.

Eri left to go pick up some groceries for her mom, Yuka had to babysit for her neighbor, and Ayumi had band practice tomorrow so she couldn't stay. So it was just Kagome and me talking about our interest and what we like to do when we have free time, the things that she replied with were a bit weird, but I paid no mind to it cause it gave her that kind of mysterious charm in a way. I fidget with my bracelet as we continue our talk, from what I've learned is that Kagome is in a relationship with a bad boy of sorts or at least that's what the girls kept mentioning from time to time. 

"It's getting late," I mumbled to myself as we were just making a quick comparison between our notes, "I better be heading home, Kagome." I finished as I packed up my notebook back into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I stood up along with her. 

"Do you need help getting home, will your Aunt be worried?" Kagome asked while wearing a small, wary smile as I take out my cell, sending a text to my aunt. 

"Nah, I got GPS!" I chirped as I hold up my phone to her "I just sent her a text, and she's a reasonable person so she won't be mad at me." I finished as I placed my cellular device back in my pocket. 

"Glad to hear it, so I'll see you later then?" She asked with a genuine smile stretched across her lips. 

"Of course, Silly." I replied with a slight chuckle, "Well, goodnight," I added as I walked out of her room, saying my goodbyes to the rest of the Higurashi household members there. 

"Be safe on your way home, (_______)" Kagome's mother spoke up gently as they waved me off, leading my bike down from the shrine. 

"Always, Mrs. Higurashi!" I replied while waving back at them as I did. 

Softly humming as I watch them retreat inside their house, taking a moment to pause as I placed my backpack into the basket that sat at the back of my bike. I could hear a twig snap nearby from my right; I turned my head instinctively to where I thought it emanated. My senses felt like they were in high alert, I narrow my gaze as I tried to focus at a single point deep in the darkness of the woods a purplish black smog from before floated by a tree only that it looked more substantial by how close it was this time. I felt another plus emanate from my bracelet as two glowing red orbs emerge from within the cloud. I felt cold and sick to my stomach as I stared at it, my body couldn't move like it's frozen on the spot, I couldn't breathe as I watched the cloud change form as it moved closer towards me. 

I wanted to move; I tried to run away as I felt my body shake with fear while the smog grew bigger changing into a nine-foot-tall red troll oni. It held a sizeable spiked iron club in its right hand, massive twist yellow teeth like tusks glisten with saliva from a nearby streetlight. The ground beneath me shook as it approached closer, the beast wore little clothing as it had on what looked to be some animal fur was tied around its waist as a makeshift loincloth. Its matted, dirty brown mane fluttered in the calm wind; it's piercing blood red eyes never left my gaze as it loomed over me as its eyes narrowed slightly with a gunt twisting grin tugged at the corners of its mouth. I could smell it, a sour, pungent musk that could make even a vulture gag taking a step back as I tried to hold my breath, 'I can move!' without a second thought, I ran in the opposite direction leaving my bike and backpack in the process. 

"Don't think you can escape me, woman!" Its voice gravely and horrible as I continue sprinting to anywhere but back towards the Higurashi's shrine. The ground shook more as the beast charged, rising the massive iron club to glisten from the light of the setting sun before thrusting it down and narrowly missing me in the process. The force of the blow knocking me off my feet and tumbling head over heel, landing onto my side and slowly sat up while holding my head trying to steady my shaky disoriented vision. "Who would have thought following that priestess would have to lead me to such a wonderful prize?" It boasted while maintaining a wicked grin; my eyes widen as the beast picked me up with one hand like I was some plaything, it's grasping tighten as I felt it harder to breathe while it laughed at my misery. 

'H-Help!' I couldn't scream as my vision blurred, I tried to wiggle free, but it only seems to lead its grasp to further tighten around me, crushing me! 'Someone, help me!' 

"(__________)!" I heard Kagome's voice, I barely manage to look over to see her running this way along with her grandfather behind her as my vision wobbled in and out of focus. "Stop it! Let her go right now!" Kagome looked unfazed by this monster as if this wasn't their first meeting, the beast glanced at her and chuckled as it kept me in its grip. 'K-Kagome, please run away! Y-You'll get killed!' gritting my teeth as I tried to free myself again. 

"You are foolish... you think I would let go of my snack merely because you requested me to?" The beast mocked as it let out a hearty laugh, "I followed you from the well so that I may devour you and steal the jewel shards, but I manage to find a sweeter prize." It added as it looked back at me, a shiver shot through me as it did. "Once I've had my fill with this tasty morsel I'll consume you next, Priestess, and the jewel shards you carry!" A deep growl emanated as it lifted its iron club, only this time aimed at Kagome! 

"K-Kagome..." My voice only just barely made it above a whisper, 'Just run away!' my thoughts finished my sentence as I struggled to get more air into my body. What the creature was saying didn't make any sense, but what did was the fact that it wanted to eat Kagome and me! 

"Hold on, (__________)!" Kagome cried out to me; I fought to stay conscious as I manage to twist free one of my arms. "I'll save you!" She finished, as she held up a bow with an arrow drawn back past her cheek. 'W-When did she have that?' I shook my head of the minor meaningless thought, 'What good is it going to do though? That thing is huge!' my thoughts added on. "Please...hit the mark!" the dark-haired teen fired it as the beast swung the club down, the arrow bounced off the club and snapping it half as the arrow continued a journey to only just missing the beast's head. Instead, it broke the left tusk and left a major gash across its cheek along with a huge hole in its ear that split it; blood gushed from the wounds as it grunted in pain and shook, red eyes widen. 

"Damn you!!" It screeched as it turns from her in fear, my eyes widen with surprise at the damage that Kagome had caused to it with just one arrow. Kagome readied another as she aimed once again, 'How did-?' my thoughts cut short as the troll charged towards the shrine of where the Bone Eater's Well laid. 

"Kagome!!" I cried out for her as my freed arm reached out towards her, fear spread through my veins like wildfire in a thicket, 'Wh-Where is it taking me! No, I don't want to die! Aunt Jewel, Mom, Kagome!' Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes as I watched Kagome running after me. 

"(_____________)!!" She called back as the beast busted through the walls of the Hutt without resistance and in a blink of an eye, leaped down the well as a bright frightening light cloaked us. 

Moments later the creature sprung from the well in a single bound and landed just outside of it, wind whisking passed me as I stared in disbelief at what I was seeing. No shrine, only trees! Many, many trees blanketed the area like the shrine wasn't even here to begin with for years. Then before I could process it further the beast is running again away from the well. Thumping away as it held me in its grasp, I could hear it panting and grunting along with something that sounded like a chuckle. 

"Damn that wench! Almost took my head like that!" It growled as it continues in a seemingly random direction from the well. 

"Help! Somebody help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs once I had been able to recover a bit, I must have caught the monster off guard as it paused to glare down at me before a smirk spread to its mouth once more. 

"Once I have devoured you, taking that woman's shards of the Shikon Jewel will be a breeze along with completing the Jewel into its previous form!" Another low chuckle as it lifted me higher as a tongue swept over its deep red thin lips and yellow teeth. 

"H-How is eating me going help you accomplish that?" My heart leaped and thumped away at my chest, my eyes widen as I could feel it's foul hot breath against my face. 

"With the blood and flesh of the Senka Maiden I will no longer have a fear of death, and I will be the most powerful demon in the region!" It below as the beast's massive mouth opened up before me as it brought my form in closer, ready to drop me into its gullet and consume me in one bite. 'I-I'm going to die!' after that realization pan past my mind, it went blank along with any warmth left in my body as the sun's light finally vanish below the horizon. 

"Wind Scar!" A rough voice rung out into the darkness of the forest as I felt a rumble followed by a bright light that raced towards the massive demon, who looked to have been taken by surprise as it froze in place, cutting down trees and splitting the earth beneath it. Then before I could process what was going on, the beast is struck down like it was all but a nightmare, cut down the middle as it's body disintegrated into some dark particles that fluttered away on the wind. 

A scream of shock left me as I found myself fall to the ground below, wind whisking past me as my hair fluttered around me. A blur of a red shot past the tree before I felt a pair of arms catching me, grasping my shoulders and under my legs, holding me in a tight embrace against a solid muscular flat chest. Wrapping my arms around myself as I shut my eyes while trying to make myself as small as possible, whispering a silent prayer in my head the entire time as the figure leaped and jumped till it came to a stop somewhere. 

"Are you okay?" The voice spoke semi-gentle as I slowly open my eyes, my gaze locking onto molten golden hues that almost seem to belong to an animal, my breath gets caught in my throat. "Hey?" it spoke up again more irritated and confused at my hesitation in answering the first time. 

"I-I'm okay." I finally answered, finding my voice to be more small and fearful than I meant it too. 

"I thought I smelt Kagome nearby and that wimpy red Oni, but it was only you in a similar weird outfit..." The boy replied with a solemn look as he glanced away with a cast-away stare, my heart leaped in at the mention of my friend's name. 

"Kagome? You know, Kagome?" I quickly asked only to notice that he had triangular pointed white dog ears that twitch and swerved upon his head of seemingly long silvery hair. I felt the need to touch them myself while man stared down at me in surprise, cocking a brow at me as he tilted his head down to look me square in the eye. 

"Yeah, I know her, why? Is she in trouble?" He asked as I felt a low growl in his chest, I could feel his grip on my shoulder tightening along with I think to be his claws digging into my shirt. Glancing slightly over my shoulder as I tried to choose my words carefully, worried about what this guy is capable of if he could take care of that demon with such ease.

"Yeah-" 

"Inuyasha!" I could hear a voice much like Kagome's before I could even finish my answer, making us both to turn to the direction from which it came. 'Huh, was that Kagome?' 

"Inuyasha!" Other voices emanated from along with three different figures that I could make out in the far distance of the trees and surrounding darkness. As they came closer, the dog-eared male lets me down to my feet as he stepped forward to acknowledge the approaching group. 

"(_________), thank goodness you're okay!" Kagome held a bright smile as she ran towards us, I practically threw myself into her embrace as I clung to her as if my life depended on it. 

"Kagome, I-I...I was so scared!" Hot tears pooled and threatened to run down my cheeks as I buried my face into her shoulder. 

"I know..." I felt her hand rub small circles around my back in a comforting manner, "Shhh, it's okay now..." she whispered as I tried to calm myself. 

"Is she from your era, Kagome?" A different male's voice spoke up this time, he spoke softer and held more maturity than the other's. Curious, I glance up to look at where the group was now nearing closer to us, noting that Kagome nods her head with a soft "Mhm." 

"How mysterious, how do you think the demon was able to follow you down the well, Kagome?" A woman spoke up this time; her's is much silkier than Kagome's was. 

"I don't have a clue," Kagome answered with a solemn voice as she glanced back down at me, I could see guilt reflecting in her doe brown eyes as I stepped away, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to grasp what was going on right now. 

"Demons?" I asked mostly to myself as I shook my head, "That thing was a demon?!" My emotions started to mix and tug at each other as I tried to make sense of it all, 'What was going on here? I just moved here; I was even starting to make some new friends too, hopefully...' 

"Look, don't go throwing a tantrum now just because things aren't adding up to your standards." The white-haired male scowled, jerking my head up to glare at him the best that I could muster. 

"I-I...how am I supposed to ack then?!" I yelled as he took a step forward still holding that permit scowl, his hands tucked into his large red sleeves. 

"I'm just saying you need to calm down, your life isn't in danger anymore, and it's not like you aren't going to get back home either." The dogged eared male added as my eyes widen slightly 'I-I can go home?' 

"That's right, through the Bone Eater's Well!" a squeaky young voice spoke up excitedly that it caught my attention. A little carrot top child sat perched on the dark haired male's shoulder a strange bushy fox-like tail standing in attention. 

"So don't worry, (_________) I'll help you get back to our era." Kagome smiled at me warmly as she tried to reassure me once again. 

"So don't cry, ya hear me?" The white-haired man barked as he turned which caught me off guard, I felt a warm bubbly feeling my chest, I felt hope that maybe this would all turn into some strange, terrible dream after all. 

A sudden feeling of fatigue washed over me as my vision slowly darkened, staggering back as I swayed from side to side till my legs gave out from beneath me. I didn't feel the hard impact of the ground beneath but something much softer as my world fades into black.


	4. Chapter three: The Sacred Bracelet of the Late Priestess Midoriko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just why has the reader been brought to the feudal era? What's hidden within, hopefully, the reader is capable of putting the pieces together before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three, I hope it's too you reader's expectations. I feel that I made this one bit too long, but I still hope you enjoy it. If there is something you want to see later in future chapters, then please feel free to leave suggestions.

“Four souls...Four souls must become one…” a voice almost like a woman’s spoke softly, almost like it was far away.

Opening my eyes only to see that total utter darkness surrounds me, I didn't panic even though I couldn't move along with my body feeling cold and tingly; I felt oddly calm like everything was alright. Everything is hazy as I tried to remember how I got here, along with trying to figure out who or what that voice belonged to and where. My mind kept turning up empty as I listened to the voice echo from within the void as I notice my body almost felt like it was drifting on a current of some sort.

"Find four souls...Four souls must become one, only then…" voice grew fainter and fainter as I struggled to understand what it was saying.

"Only then what…?" I found myself asking the nothingness as a bright blinding light shined down from above forcing the darkness back, warmth enveloped me once again as the current pushed my body forward towards the light. Closing my eyes once more from the harsh rays only to open them again, staring up at a straw roof of a Hutt with my vision wobbling in and out of focus. ‘H-Huh, where am I now?’ my thoughts wander along with my gaze as I looked around carefully trying to look for clues to my location.

Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention to the bottom edge of the door, a curtain made of straw, pushes to the side. The little carrot top from being for walking in, as I studied him further, I notice his feet were more canine-like as his tail moved from side to side while he strides in with a bucket struggling to keep it up; filled with only I could assume to be water.

“You’re awake!” His squeaky voice cheered as he placed the pail down near where my head laid, he seemed to be trying to catch his breath for a moment. Lightly smacking my lips as he turned on his heels and walked back towards the door, for a moment I realize how thirsty I am at that moment. “Kagome, she’s awake!” the little munchkin hollered outside once he pulled the straw-curtain to the side which caught my attention once again, it’s dark outside from what I could tell. ‘How long have I been out?’

"(_________)" Kagome's relief filled voice reached my ears as I try to sit up a bit, noticing a bottle filled with water in her hand as she approached me followed by the little carrot top kid. Some rustling along with soft metallic jingling, the curtain is pulled back once again to reveal the dark brown haired woman from before dress in a traditional women's pink kimono and over it a long green skirt, most likely a "Mo-Nakama" as they called them. A strangely large boomerang-like weapon strapped to her back and a black-haired man with thick bangs tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck dressed in a medieval monk attire with staff in hand follows behind her, although they appeared to be more extravagant and expensive than what I remember reading. ‘Why haven’t I notice their clothes before?’ I felt a bit stupid as I glance back up towards Kagome as she hands me her water bottle that I'm more than happily took from her “Here, you must be thirsty,” she softly added as she took a seat next to me.

“Thanks,” I hummed as I took large gulps before letting out a satisfied sigh, “That hit the spot.” I felt something lay on my lap, glancing down it’s the child once again looking up at me with big green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Glad that you've finally calmed down, (_______)." The dark brown long-haired, her hair tied loosely by a ribbon, the woman took her seat next to my right; this close I could see her pink eyeshadow and brown eyes.

“Huh?” I blinked at her owlishly before turning my attention from her towards Kagome once again.

"Oh right, you guys still haven't been introduced properly!" she clapped her hands together while holding a small awkward smile. "(________), these are my friends Sango and Miroku." She made a gesture with her hand towards the woman and the man in a polite manner as she held a kind smile.

"And I'm Shippo!" The little boy on my lap chirped as he lifts his arm in the air for my attention "I'm a great and noble fox demon, you should as well know!" he added as he puffed out his chest with excessive pride.

"This is Kirara, my companion." Sango hummed as a twin-tailed kitten leaped onto her shoulder, letting out a soft mew in a greeting.

"You've already met Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up as the rings on his staff jiggled while shifting his position, seating himself near Sango and a bit closer to me. "The arrogant young man who saved you from the red Oni demon." He calmly added as he leaned in closer to my face, grasping my hand gently yet firm between his. "You must have been so frightened, a beauty such as yourself." he went on.

‘Huh?’ I felt my cheeks heating up as I tried to pull my hand away from him. ‘He’s a strange monk, or whatever he is.’ 

“Miroku!” Sango practically glared at him with her eyes narrowed dangerously along with a threatening tone, I could see the monk flinch and humbly letting go of my hand.

"I-I was just simply trying to reassure her, Sango, nothing more." A thin layer of sweat glisten off of his brow as he coughed into his fist, trying to play it off but failing terribly in the eyes of the onlookers.

“Right, sure you were.” Sango dragged her words with as much doubt as her face showed before tossing her head to the side with a huff.

"Now, now." Kagome awkwardly smiled as she made a gesture with her hands to settle her friends down.

"Don't mind Miroku, (__________), he's just a lady's man." Shippo nonchalantly spoked as I blinked down at the little critter.

“A lady’s man?” asking out loud but mostly towards myself in confusion.

Once everything had settled down Kagome started to tell me about her adventures in the feudal ear and how it all started on her birthday not too long ago with a sacred jewel inside her body. How she met Inuyasha, who I notice still hasn't come inside the Hutt yet, along with her other companions and what their professions were. Like I guessed Miroku was a monk and a traveling one at that even though his attire didn't agree with that, but Sango surprised me with being a Demon Slayer. Sango then told me tales about her younger brother Kohaku, sharing stories of her life with her family back at her old village then she would go silent for a moment. Kagome would then fill me in on a demon named Naraku that they were trying to hunt down along with the jewel shards, as it turned out he is the evilest thing that had ever crawled upon this earth.

"Traveling through time and everything? I still can't believe it, Kagome." I stared at her while looking down at the water bottle in my hands. 'T-this doesn't make any sense, but that guy, Inuyasha said that I could back home.' My thoughts wandered as I tighten my grip on the bottle it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome how my demeanor changed. 

It felt that she left out a few details, but I think that was enough to help me understand why she was here at all. I was worried for her safety, but from what I could gather she was among friends that she could rely on and they could rely on her, with her being the only one to sense and see the shards. ‘If I stayed here, I would only be in the way.’ My mind wanders as I continued to listen to her for a bit.

"So how long have I been asleep?" I asked once I felt that was enough information my brain could handle her time traveling experience.

"About two hours," Kagome answered, placing her hand on my forehead briefly. "You had a fever too for a bit, but it's completely gone now it would seem." Her hand leaped to several areas on my face to make sure it had gone away before nodding in approval.

“Seriously?” My eyes widen a bit as I looked up into her brown eyes. “My Aunt's going to kill me once I get home.” My head and shoulders slumped over in defeat as a heavy sigh left my lips.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, now let's get you home." Kagome said as she stood up, reaching out her hand to me to help me up also.

"Right." I nod my head as I took her hand feeling her pulling me up onto my feet, my legs felt like jello as I clung to her arm as we walked out with her friends close behind. Once we stepped out my eyes instantly went up towards the sky, and I felt my breath escape me for a moment, the stars glittered like many diamonds across a deep dark navy blue canopy. "Whoa! It's beautiful out here!" A smile tugged at my lips as I stared in awe. ‘You’d be lucky to even see even one back home, let alone in Tokyo.’ My thoughts hummed as I tried to burn the image into my mind since I doubt I’ll be back here again, my heart felt heavy with that thought alone as I turned back towards Kagome who waited for me with her usual gentle smile. ‘I have no purpose here so why do I feel so disappointed?’ I scowled myself for getting so upset; it's too dangerous for me to be here.

The movement to the right disturb me from my pointless rambling, it's that young man in the red, ‘Inuyasha, wasn’t it?’ he was already ahead of me as he neared the group. He didn't acknowledge my presence at all as we continue to follow Kagome back into the forest which I learned is named "The Forest of Inuyasha." It's so eerie with it being night now, not to mention that it's super dark with the forest being so dense and practically crawling with demons to boot. Shippo decided to walk beside me with Kirara riding on my shoulder to Sango and everyone's surprise, yet Inuyasha kept ignoring me like I was just an imaginary figure. I notice how no one was speaking and only Shippo's humming being the only thing rippling throughout the forest.

I keep staring at him as if I was expecting to say or do anything to acknowledge my existence, but he calmly kept walking with his arms tucked in his kimono as the wind blew against my face. I suddenly felt the need to get his attention, but at the same time, I didn't want to draw attention to the unusual situation. Sango leaned up towards Miroku's ear, cupping in her hand as she must've whispered her findings on the case. Kirara gently nuzzled her face into my neck as Shippo hummed a soft and happy tone to his amusement, I felt another tug at the corners of my lips as I smiled down at the little guy before looking back up at Inuyasha who is now glaring at Sango and Miroku. A growl emitted from his chest before his molten gold eyes caught mine, jerking his head away, tearing his gaze from mine own in an instant.

‘What’s his problem?’ My brow frowned as I rattled my brain for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so bitter, maybe he's always like this? My gut's telling me different, and it's usually right so what did I do? I notice his dog like ears wiggle slightly and my heart leaped for a moment as I felt my cheeks heating up again. ‘H-His ears, t-they’re so CUTE!!~’ I wanted to touch them so badly that my hands and fingers felt itchy and achy. ‘I wonder if they're as soft as they look?~.' I giggled to myself, his topaz eyes cast a glance over his shoulder for only a moment, but it was enough for me to know that I caught his attention. ‘Oh! He saved me, and I never said thank you.' My eyes widen for a moment as I stared at him once more, ‘That's what's probably bugging him, Kagome did mention he's got a big ego.’ Swallowing my saliva as I mentally prepare my thanks in my mind.

“Hey, um, Inuyasha?” I spoke up a bit more soft and clumsy than I had meant to in my head, his figure seemed to jolt up slightly before relaxing again. ‘Must have been in deep thought about something, oh well can't turn back now.' "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from that demon earlier, and I'm sorry for yelling at you," I added as we continued on our walk. Noticing that Kagome was smiling at me before frowning at the dog-eared boy, in fact, I see everyone was looking at him expectantly even though he still seemed to refuse to acknowledge my existence.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome spoke softly yet sternly as I could only guess that he was in another deep thought, it felt like a lifetime for his response though, in reality, it was more near a minute.

"Don't mention it," He finally replied which lead to me finally letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "Once we get you home you'll have nothing to worry about, right? It'll all be like a bad dream or something." He added still not looking my way, but I felt that he did at least accepted my apology and that he didn't hate my guts. ‘Thank goodness that seemed to lift the mood a bit.’ I notice Kagome felt the same way that I did as her expression relaxed along with the rest of her body.

"Here we are!" Kagome happily chirped as we came to the same dried-up old well, only this time with it covered in thick withering vines that clung to the wooden workings of the structure. ‘It looks like an ordinary dried-up old well, does it truly serve as a bridge between this era and ours?' My mind wondered as I moved closer to get a better look at it. Leaning over the edge filled with curiosity as my eyes widen once I saw the skeletal remains at the very bottom. A small gasp escaped my lips as I started to fall backward which lead to Kirara to leap from my shoulder as I landed on my rear, were those always there?

"N-No way there are bones down there!" I almost screamed as I looked over at Kagome who this time came to my aid, I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

“Don’t worry I felt the same way when I tried to get home too.” She spoke softly while rubbing the center of my back comforting.

"Don't force yourself, (_________); it might be too soon for you." Sango suggested while Miroku nodded in agreement with her offer, yet Inuyasha appeared to be only one more irritated by my sudden hesitation.

"What are you so scared of, huh? You said you wanted to go home!" A growl emanated from his throat as he spoke, annoyance clear in his eyes and voice as I stood up followed by Kagome who glared at him.

“Y-Yeah, but I didn’t know there would be bones down there! Just give me a moment-” I tried to settle my nerves as I placed my hand on the rim of the well.

“I’m sorry, (_________), I should have told you sooner.” Kagome humbly replied as her eyes shift back towards me.

"Yeah, and you've been through so much already, (_________)," Shippo added as I felt his tiny hand patting my shin trying to comfort me.

"If you're going to go home, then hurry up and go then!" Another growl erupted from Inuyasha, walking fast towards my direction which startled me as I spun around to face him. Feeling both of his hands pushing me roughly backward with great force as my eyes widen as I felt myself falling, my body went over the edge of the well and down the pit as I stared up at the receding face of Inuyasha.

"Eeek!!" A scream finally left my mouth as my back crashed to the ground below, pain spreading throughout my back and towards my limbs, pulling myself up to a sitting position as I glance around at my surroundings. My head throbbed as I held it to alleviate some of the pain, ‘Did it work? Am I back in my time again?’ I asked myself as I tried to process everything.

"Why did you push her?!" I could hear Kagome's angry voice above me which caught my attention, jerking my gaze back up towards the same beautiful star-filled sky as before and not a roof covered Hutt.

"Cause she was taking forever! Why are you so upset at least she back were she belongs!" Inuyasha's highly recognizable voice argued back, a slight I frown form on my lips as I looked at the surrounding large weird inhuman bones.

“Regardless you should’ve treated her a bit more gently, Inuyasha.” Miroku’s voice added in as I shifted to one of the nearby vines, only to fall to my knees this time.

“He’s right you dummy-” Shippo’s voice scolded him sternly as much as a child could muster.

"Um, excuse me?" Finally finding my voice to call out to the group from the darkness of the well, having them to look down at me with wide, surprised eyes. "I hate to interrupt but can you help me out of the Well for a moment my legs feel like jelly."

“Damn it.” Inuyasha hissed as he jumped in and scooped me up within seconds before leaping back out with me in tow, placing me down on the grass a bit gently before quickly retreating away from me.

"(________)!" Kagome and Shippo both called out to me, Kirara scurred towards me before taking her seat on my lap letting me pet her head which earned me a few mews.

“What happened, why couldn’t you go through the Well?” Miroku voiced his question quickly as I frowned more.

“I-I’m not sure.” A sigh leaves my lips as I looked away disappointed.

"Could it because you need a jewel shard? Here let's try one more time, but this time with my help and not Inuyasha's." Kagome offered as she took my hand in hers, casting a threatening glare at her white-haired companion, Inuyasha shifts uneasily under her gaze.

“Alright, let's do it.” Nodding as I let Kirara climb off of my lap as I slowly stood up one more time.

"Are you sure about this, (_______), Kagome?" Sango asked us as Kagome gave her a smile followed by an "Mhm."

“I’ll be right back, guys.” Kagome nodded at her friends with a gentle smile.

Tightening my grip on Kagome’s hand as we balance ourselves on the rim, bending our knees and ready ourselves to jump into the darkness once again. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I waited on Kagome’s signal to leap in, putting all my trust in her and that I might make it to the other side. ‘Mom, Auntie…’ I have to get back to them; I have so much to do in my own time, I mean what can I supposedly accomplish here in the feudal era? 

"Jump!" Kagome's voice rang in my ear as we leap in together, our hands intertwined as we drive in, but it felt like hers was loosening as I glance over at her. A blinding light enveloping her form only as I felt a sharp pulse through my arm, looking down I notice the bracelet around my wrist glowing with a light of its own as sparks flew from my wrist. It felt like it was going to fall off, letting go of Kagome's hand within the moment as the pain became unbearable. My body is flung backward, tumbling till my back and head hit the Well's stone walls, knocking the air out of my lungs as I held my arm in pain.

"D-Damn it!" I cursed as I clench my teeth as I hissed in pain, looking over where I last saw Kagome, her dark long wavy hair fluttering as she jerked her attention towards my pained figure, worry clear as day plastered over her face.

“Y-Your bracelet!” Kagome exclaimed with sudden realization, “That’s what’s stopping you from going through the well!” She added as she ran over to where I was laying.

“Seriously?” I hissed as I looked up at her as she kneeled beside me.

"Yeah, I mean I felt it is pushing me away as we tried to get through the Well," her brown eyes filled as many questions as I imagine my own must have at that moment, "and you felt it too, like during class that time too- huh?" A strange glow emanated from her blouse along with another pulse from my bracelet.

"Huh?" Lifting my wrist to look at it closer till the light died down along with the achiness in my wrist.

"What just happened?" Kagome voice my question as I looked at it with an equally puzzled expression.

“Did it work, Kagome?” Sango’s voice echoed from the well which brought us out of our thoughts.

"Sorry Sango, but it didn't work." Kagome answered back as I bit my lip slightly in frustration. "Come on let's get out and think up a new plan, (_______)." She added with her attention turn towards me this time before she made her way to vine hanging from the Well's walls with me at her heels. Climbing till we made it to the rimming were Inuyasha helped her out and ignored me once again as I heaved myself over.

“So what’s the problem now?” Inuyasha growled with his arms crossed over his chest, his dog ears twitching slightly in irritation.

"It's (________)'s bracelet, that's why she can't get through the Well!" Kagome exclaimed as I dusted myself off before looking at my bracelet, my brow scrunched up in frustration as I glared at it.

"Her bracelet?" Miroku repeated like he couldn't believe what Kagome was saying as much as anyone else could let alone myself.

“Why not try removing the bracelet, (_______)?” Shippo offered as he tilted his head slightly to the side and his emerald eyes wide with curiosity.

"Alright," I answer as I reached down to slip the bracelet off of my wrist, only to met with resistance almost like there was a force field or something that clung to my wrist. The beads glowing a soft dime white light everytime I tried to pull it off, each time I tried tugging on it off at different angles with all of my might yet I still couldn't get it off. This action caught everyone's attention while dread slowly filled my heart as a thin layer of sweat covered my forehead, ‘D-Does this mean I can’t go back to my time?’ Even Kagome gave the bracelet a few well-earned tugs, but it still doesn't budge.

"Stretch out your arm." Inuyasha's voice brought me out of my panic-filled thoughts. "I'll cut that stupid bracelet off in a flash!" He added with a low growl as his hand shifted towards the handle of his sword. ‘He’s what?!’ My eyes widen as I take a step back.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome let out her growl as Inuyasha's face is pulled towards the grown, leaving a deep imprint on the earth as I look over at Kagome worriedly.

“Let’s go back to the village, Kagome, maybe Lady Kaede knows what to do.” Sango offered as she shifted slightly, casting a reassuring glance towards my way, Kagome nods her head in agreement.

"Let's be off then, shall we ladies?" Miroku offered, yet we were already making our way towards the village once again. Kirara climbing back onto my shoulder as I carried Shippo, my mind buzzing with so many questions as I keep pace with the girls.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you home sooner, (_______)." Kagome's voice is soft and filled with guilt as she walks beside me.

"Me too, but I'm glad you can stay a bit longer (_______)." Shippo added while smiling softly up at me, petting his head gently along with ruffling up his carrot hair as I feel myself relaxing a bit more with the kid's welcoming comment.

"You two sure have gotten close in such a short amount of time." Sango commented as her brown eyes slightly widen as she observed me curiously.

"Is that unusual?" I asked with same curiosity, hearing Kirara mewing softly as she nuzzled my neck again as she purred.

"Just a little bit, but it's not a big deal I guess." A small soft smile forms on Sango's lips, yet I could tell that she was hiding her true feelings on the situation.

The forest was slowly receding as we made our way out of the darkness and into the familiar surroundings of the farming side of the village. Glancing over my shoulder, I notice that the guys were finally catching up with us while looking both gruff and defeated, probably about being left behind. Once they rejoin us, we all make our way down the path towards the village and again to this Kaede's Hutt that I had woken up in later in the afternoon. Inuyasha shifted to walk behind the group this time and away from me, rolling my eyes at his childish actions I've decided that he's doesn't like me one bit. 

Once we reach the outskirts of the very familiar Hut, sighing in defeat as we approach closer till it is Miroku who enters the Hutt firsts followed by Sango and Kagome along myself as I carried Kirara and Shippo. I notice that Inuyasha doesn't continue in with the group inside and instead, stays outside of the Hutt. Kagome glances at the curtain with worry in her gentle brown eyes, then a senior woman, hunched over with her long gray hair tied back in a loose ponytail and an eyepatch over her right eye walks in steadily from the other portion of the Hutt. Her dark eye widens with surprise as she scanned over my clothes curiously as I nervously take a step towards Kagome.

“You came from Kagome’s era, correct?” She asked calmly yet I could tell that she’s filled with wisdom as I slowly nod my head.

“Kaede, this is (________)” Kagome introduce me to her, I bow respectfully in greeting.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kaede.” I humbly replied, walking over towards her as she took a seat along with everyone else.

"We have a question for you, Lady Kaede," Miroku spoke up with a serious tone, his staff radiating a soft jingling as he shifted.

“Oh?” she simply asked as I lifted my arm to show her my bracelet, her eye lands on it with growing curiosity. “Hmm.” Holding her chin in thought while with the other she held my wrist tightly.

“Well, what do you think, Kaede?” Kagome softly asked as she leaned in slightly.

"I can say for certain that it holds some impressively powerful sacred powers, but they are sealed or suppressed somehow," Kaede answered humbly while also filled with her own curiously as she glanced over at Kagome.

"The beads are almost like jewel shard fragments but don't have the same power or aura." Kagome added which caught me by surprise at her sudden announcement along with everyone else in the room; Even Inuyasha jerked the protective curtain out of the way suddenly.

“What did you just say, Kagome?” Inuyasha growled as his eyes narrowed and landed on my bracelet.

“Oh Inuyasha, decided to join us did ye?” Kaede mussed over his sudden intrusion as I shifted away from him slightly.

"Why didn't you say something before Kagome?" Sango spoke up, her brown eyes willed with the same curiosity in my own.

"I didn't want to put, (_______) on the spot." She answered in a small voice as I smiled at her reassuringly. "She's gone through a lot, and I didn't think it was serious till now." She added as I looked back down at my bracelet, my wrist still held in Kaede's old hand.

"Well, then I can now say with at most certainly that this bracelet once belongs to the late priestess Midoriko." Kaede calmly stated as she released my wrist before standing up, I hear Kagome let out a small gasp along with the rest of the group. Glancing down at my bracelet once more as that strange voice once again echoed in my mind “Four souls must become one!”


	5. Chapter four: A Letter Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one let their loved ones know that they are doing well if they're in a different era and have no way of getting to the other side? A letter and a special friend of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be updating a chapter every Sunday from now on or every other Sunday if I am busy, but I should have the sections ready to be posted by then.

"Well, then I can now say with at most certainly that this bracelet once belongs to the late priestess Midoriko," Kaede calmly stated as she released my wrist before standing up, I hear Kagome let out a small gasp along with the rest of the group while Kaede held calm. Glancing down at my bracelet once more as that strange voice once again echoed in my mind “Four souls must become one!”

"Excuse me, Kaede?" I ask in a small voice as she glanced my way with a soft hum of acknowledgment. "When that red Oni captured me, he said something about a Senka Maiden," I added as I took my seat on the floor, sitting crossed-leg as I looked up at her for the answers to the questions that swarmed my brain. "I remember the legend that my great-grandmother would tell me when I was younger, but-" my gaze drifted to the far corner of the room.

"The Senka Maiden born once every century, a mortal woman with a demon god's soul. If a demon were to eat of her flesh their strength would increase by a hundredfold if they drunk of her blood they would inherit eternal youth and never fear of facing death, and if married their clan would flourish, and their child shall have immense power." Kaede quoted the exact line that my great-grandmother would tell me when I would visit her, "Ye, haven't heard the whole legend then?" She added as I turned my attention back towards where she had seated herself with my eyes fixed on her one-good eye.

“The whole legend?” I asked mostly to myself as she shifted slightly, most likely trying to decide either she should tell me or not.

"Senka Maiden's are considered bad omens, with them luring demons and evil spirits that alone tends to lead to misfortune to unfortunate humans." It felt like cold water was dumped over my head at this new information, straining my ears to listen to every word. "If the demon did say something about a Senka Maiden then we'll have to be more prepared and careful." Kaede went on calmly as she glanced at me with a gentle yet knowing look.

"Why do you say that, Granny Kaede?" Shippo asked from my lap; my heart lurched in my chest because I knew I wasn't going to like the answer. ‘Please don’t let the answer be what I think it is,’ my mind screamed.

"I think I know why, Shippo." Miroku's voice was severe as I held the little fox demon child in my arms.

“Me too, Miroku.” Sango’s silky voice was more gentle as Kagome nod her head in agreement while Inuyasha was silent throughout the whole ordeal. Shippo was still confused while I didn’t want to accept the truth, ‘Please don’t let it be true!’ I begged and prayed.

"Ye, the child, is the Senka Maiden," Kaede gently spoke while holding a severe tone, biting my lip as I held Shippo as close as possible to me without hurting him.

"No, that can't be true!" I shook my head frantically, gritting my teeth. "It's just a legend, i-it has to be...I-I'm just an ordinary high school student," I added, but my voice faltered more than I meant it too. "I don't even belong here; I don't belong anywhere...I-I have to get back to my aunt Jewel and Mom, they need me-" my body shook with rage and frustration as the tears pooled at the corners of my eyes, spilling hot liquid streaks down my cheek. "It's the only place I belong, and I can't even go back through the stupid Well!" Letting go of Shippo as I buried my face in my hands while every ounce of emotion came pouring out at once, my already crumbling world was collapsing in on itself, nothing was making sense to me anymore.

"(_______)," I could barely hear Kagome's soft voice over my crying, I felt her arm over my shoulder as she brought me into a gentle embrace. My breath hitched as I looked up at her face, I could only imagine how much of a mess I must have looked like right now. "You've been through a lot I know, but don't give up hope, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home safe and sound." She added, her brown eyes full of warmth and faith.

I wanted to believe that, I did, I wanted to have hope like Kagome had that everything will be okay. Why did my heart felt like it's a deep dark void as I gave her a nod? Her smile made me ack as I pulled myself away, finally feeling myself calming down but tired at the same time. Shippo let out a soft yawn that caught my attention as I used a handkerchief that I had in my pocket to dry my remaining tears also to wipe my nose.

"I believe we've been up for long enough, don't you think so Sango?" Miruko's voice softly murmured as he glanced over at his dark brown haired companion.

"Yeah," she answered with a quick nod of her head. "I think once we have a good night's rest we'll be able to think up a plan to help (__________) get back home safely," Sango added on as I nod my head in understanding. Folding up the soiled cloth and placing it back into my pocket.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” I did my best to smile even though it was a fake, trying to reassure myself and them that I wasn’t going to argue about getting some proper sleep tonight. Feeling Shippo and Kirara’s bodies moving closer towards me, scooping them up into my arms as a yawn leaves my mouth.

"I bought an extra sleeping bag, (________), you're more than welcomed to use it." Kagome hummed as she rummaged through her big bright yellow bag, pulling out two sleeping bags without fail. "I try to prepare for everything, never know what might happen." A slight giggle her mouth as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh thank you, Kagome, I'll be sure to put it to go use," I replied as I cradled the two sleeping small bundles in one arm, taking the sleeping bag with my free hand as I stood up.

Moments later I found myself laying next to Kagome in my sleeping bag, Shippo and Kirara decide to sleep with me for the night as they curled up in arms, held close to my chest. At first, I was still very upset about leaving my Aunt and Mom by themselves that I couldn't fall asleep, I mean I told them that I would be home soon and now here I am in a different era with no way of contacting them. As my mind raced with possible scenarios a strange warm yet pleasant sensation radiating from my wrist, suddenly it felt difficult even to keep my eyes open with my eyelids getting very heavy. Deciding not to fight it any longer I let myself drift off to sleep once more, welcoming the darkness as my body finally relaxes.

"Four souls...one soul recovered...Nigimitama, a light of friendship shall pave the way to protection and salvation...three souls are left," That voice echoed once again throughout the darkness, yet something seemed different.

"Nigimitama?" My voice echoing as my eyes scanned around an area, something felt soft under my feet. Deciding to step forward only to stop mid-step, like I wasn't allowed to move any further.

"You can't go there, yet!" A boyish young voice echoed from behind me; it held a high pitched chirp yet it reminded me of Inuyasha's with a hint of smugness.

‘Huh?’ Turning my attention towards where I thought I heard the voice come from, ‘W-who’s that, who there?’ I could barely make out a small black smoggy spot in the darkness; it looked like a dog?

"You still haven't unlocked the seal to this world! You have three more souls to find!" The voice grew softer and distant; darkness swirled around me from as I struggled to get away. It felt like it was going to swallow me up, everything felt heavy for a moment when it became lighter as my body started to lift into the air once again.

Light flooded in from outside as I slowly blinked the sleep from my eyes, feeling movement against my chest and upper parts of my stomach. ‘Hmm?’ Slightly shifting as I glance down into my sleeping bag, Shippo and Kirara snuggled up to my form for warmth. ‘Oh so that was a dream, but this isn't, huh? Guess there's nothing I can do right now or is there?' Glancing over at my recent friend Kagome’s still sleeping form. ‘I can’t go through the Well but she can, maybe I can have her send a message to my Aunt and Mom?’ A small smile creeps onto my lips as I pulled my hand up to pet Shippo's head gently, he mewed softly in response before I brought my hand up to fidget with my bracelet in thought. Looking it over as I hummed in thought till I notice that the scripture, it once was too hard to read earlier, but now it was clear, and it looked new compared to the other charms.

"Mm, (________)?" Shippo softly spoke as he glances up at me with still sleepy eyes, his tiny fist trying to the rub the sleep out them. His voice caught Kirara's attention as she too slowly woke up with a soft mew, crawling out from the comfort of the sleeping bag.

"Oh good morning, Shippo and Kirara." Smiling as I pet his head once more before petting Kirara's, sitting up from my sleeping spot as I stretch my arms over my head.

"Good morning, (_______)~" Shippo chirped as he leaped back into my arms, noticing Kagome and the others that nearby stirred from there sleep. Looking around I see a particular white-haired young man wasn't sleeping inside the Hutt, ‘He must have slept outside last night.’

"Hey, (_______)," Kagome spoke up while she stretched her arms over her head, "How are you feeling today?" she added while wearing a small, sincere smile crept onto her lips.

"Oh, um much better," I replied as I smiled softly in return.

"Are you sure?" her brow slightly frowned as she leaned forward to study my face with her doe brown eyes, "I notice you didn't get enough sleep last night, so I was beginning to worry about you," she added while the others woke up.

"I'll be alright, Kagome." removing myself from my sleeping bag, "But I do have a favor to ask of you, think you could hear me out?" I asked while she was folding up her sleeping bag, I too started to fix my sleeping bag.

“Sure, what is it?” Kagome asked while blinking at me owlishly.

“Well it’s more like a couple of favors, but you’re the only one I can rely on right now.” I spoke before clasping my hands together, “Please can you get my backpack from our time?” Pleading the best that I could as she raised a brow at me curiously.

“Sure, but what for?” She asked while wearing an awkward smile as she blinked at me owlishly.

After some friendly coaxing on my part, we eventually left together towards the Bone Eater's Well, with it being dawn the area was more illuminated and more beautiful than I first thought. Shippo decided to tag along with Kirara, walking along the path seemed to be more relaxing with fresh, clean air and several different flowers blooming in the area giving a gentle fragrance. ‘I wish I could bottle up this scent for later, it's so relaxing,' my mind wandered as we approached the outskirts of the Well.

“Alright, I’ll be right back!” Kagome announced as she leaped in without a second thought.

"Alright, I'll be here Kagome!" I called down into the darkness of the Well as I rested to sit on my knees on the fresh green grass below, leaning my front against the Well's walls with my arms rested on the rim.

“So she went back?” My head glanced over towards the voice, looking up into one of the looming tall trees to see a very familiar blob of red with a hint of white.

"Oh hey Inuyasha," I called up towards him, after telling Sango and Miroku that we were going to the Well for a bit and not to worry about us let alone me, he must have heard and came to wait for her like he usually does. "Yeah, but only cause I asked her to get me something real quick so she should be back shortly," I added as Shippo hopped up onto the rim of the Well.

"Tch, like I, care what she does, but why does she have to get you anything?" He scoffed as he leaned back into the tree while tossing his head to the side.

"Because (_______) can't go through the Well, you dummy Inuyasha!" Shippo argued in my defense; a small, sad side smile appeared on my face as I glance at them.

“Not my problem!” Inuyasha growled back as they shot glares at each other, “Look, I don’t understand why Kagome and her fuss over such trivial stuff from that era of theirs is all I’m saying, alright?” He added as he let out a huff.

"I just need to try and get a message to my Aunt and Mom, they must be worried sick about me, and I can't go back to tell them that I'm okay!" I shouted at him which I notice caught him off guard for a moment as he went silent for a moment. "This is the only thing that I can do right now," I added with an almost whisper as my gaze cast downwards.

"Why is it so important that you get in contact with your family? Kagome's was alright when she went back." Inuyasha let out a huff as he swung his foot loosely from where he sat, his golden gaze drifting between the Well and me.

"My Mom is very sick, and aunt Jewel needs me there to help her, but I'm stuck here, and I can't do anything about it!" I almost screamed as I dug my nails into the wooden surface, I didn't know what expression his face held as I fought back the tears. I didn't want to cry anymore, I didn't want them to take pity on me, what happened is done, and there's nothing to complain about anymore.

“(_______)...” Shippo’s voice is soft as he gazed at me before turning and shooting a glare up at Inuyasha. “What the hell, Inuyasha? You’ve been mean to (________) ever since she arrived here and she’s Kagome’s friend!” He added on as he tried his best to scold him.

"Well, I-" Inuyasha's voice hitched slightly as his brain tried to think of an excuse.

“It’s alright, Shippo-” turning my gaze over at the little carrot top.

"Even now she's trying to be nice to you and all you do it turn her away! Why are you acting so weird? You're mean but not this mean!" Shippo huffed as he continued to glare up at the dog-eared man.

Within in a moment Inuyasha leaped down from his perch and down towards where we sat, smacking the carrot top on the head so hard that a lump formed. "Can it twerp!" He growled down at the poor little guy as Shippo shed tears.

“Shippo!” I called out in surprise as I scooped him up into my arms and held him close, glaring at his offender. “Why did you go and do that for?” I scoffed at him in disbelief.

"Shut up!" He let out a slight growl as he sat next to me, to my surprise. "Look, I don't hate you even though you have every right to think that way, (________)." He added as he glanced while I stared at him for a while until I saw the familiar blinding light from the Well and hearing Kagome's voice.

"Hey, I'm back!" She called up as we looked down into the Well, Inuyasha leaped in and helped her out along with the extra baggage.

"Hey, thanks for getting my bag for me," I replied as I took it from her while holding a relief-filled smile.

"Not a problem, (_______)." She smiled back as I sat down and took out a piece of paper along with a small Polaroid camera and a gel pen. "Hm, what are you going to do with those?" Kagome asked, not to my surprise she would be curious about my motives.

"Since I can't go back to let my family know that I'm okay, maybe you could deliver a message for me?" I responded as I started writing on the piece of scrap paper while I notice Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha staring at the camera on my lap.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Kagome smiled at me warmly as I finished with my little letter home, "What are you going to tell them?" She asked as I fold up the note carefully.

"That I'm okay and not to worry about me, I'm just going be hanging around with my new friends for inspiration for my comic book that I'm due this month. My phone got lost, and you decided that we should go camping for a bit," I replied as I shrugged slightly, holding up my camera. "Now how about a quick picture for some solid evidence?" I asked as I smiled at her.

“I didn’t know you wrote comics?” Kagome giggled as she took her place next to me while I tried to angle the camera better before pressing the button and snapping a picture.

"Yeah and my Aunt knows that once I'm hunting for inspiration, I tend to go missing for weeks, but I do try my best to stay in contact with her so maybe she won't be so worried about me." An awkward smile formed on my lips as I scratched my head. Inuyasha and Shippo kept staring at my little camera with wide eyes as a small sheet-like material erupted from the device, removing it before giving it a few good shakes while watching it as an image slowly emerges.

"Are you sure about this, (________)?" Kagome asked in a soft voice as I placed the image over the note and handing it to her, she holds it for a moment as I take another piece of paper and start jotting down my home phone number and my home address.

"I don't have a choice, Kagome." A small, sad smile graces my lips as I hand her the information, "Gives this to your Mom and asked her to deliver it to my Aunt Jewel. If you were to give it to her, it might leave her to be suspicious of what is going on," I added as I took a step back.

"Alright, then we'll do our best to get you home, (_______), I promise that we will," Kagome replied as she gave me a reassuring hug before letting me go and jump back into the Well, leaving her bag with me along with the others.

“Say, (_______), what's that thing that you used on yourself and Kagome? Is it like a good luck thing?” Shippo asked as he stared at it while I turn in my hands, Inuyasha held the same bewildered expression.

"You mean this? It's called a Polaroid Camera; you use it to take pictures." I calmly replied as I hold it out before the little fox demon. "Want to give it a try?" I asked as he took in his tiny hands.

"Can I really use it, (________)?" Shippo excitedly squeaked as he caressed it curiously.

"Just be careful, it's very fragile, and I need it for later," I commented as he held it up, a sudden flash hit me straight in the eye and catching me by surprise as I stumbled backward.

"Oph!" A grunt is heard behind me as my back collides with something substantial, tilting my head back as I tried to blink away the small black spots that dotted across my gaze.

"Huh?" I spoke softly as my eyes widen as I notice Inuyasha looming over me with an equal amount of surprise in his golden iris. "Oh hey Inuyasha." I murmured only to glance down to see his arms loosely around my midsection.

"Wow, this cam-e-ra thing is so cool, almost like it drew you guys within a second!" Shippo spoke up as the little sheet emerged from the device, I push myself away from Inuyasha in a fit of panic before Shippo could notice what transpired.

"Haha, glad you like it Shippo!" I laughed off the incident as Inuyasha scoffed while moving further away from me, my face felt a little warm as I glanced over at him for a moment only to notice what I thought was scarlet across his cheeks. ‘Was he blushing? Nah, no way.’ I dismissed it before looking back at the little carrot top once again.

"Hehe~" Shippo giggled as he took the sheet and shook it as I did early "Oh! Look something is appearing on the!" He squeaked as he stared at it wide-eyed. Looking at it carefully my face was a little too close while Inuyasha's was tilted to the side of my shoulder to one side with much curiosity in his eyes. "Look it's (_______) and Inuyasha!" Shippo squeaked with astonishment as he looked it over.

“Haha, yup it sure does look that way, Shippo!” I giggled as I pet him gently on the head, Inuyasha looked over my shoulder at the little picture in Shippo’s hand with much interest.

“Well lookie there.” Inuyasha hummed with amusement as he took the picture from Shippo’s grasp to look it over a bit closer.

Giggling as I watch Inuyasha and Shippo play around with the camera and images with much interest, almost like how I was when my Dad gave it to me on my birthday when I was still so small. Many of them weren't very good, but I didn't say anything about it with the foggy images. Leaning against the Well's walls while I made sure they didn't get carried away with my precious camera, softly humming till I notice a very familiar light from the Bone Eater's Well once again.

"I'm back again you guys!" Kagome's voice rung softly from inside the Well as my mind wandered back to my family, I sure hope that my letter made it back home and that they don't have to worry about me for a while.

My bracelet felt warm again as I glance upward, noticing a strange murder of crows or were they ravens in the tops of the trees glaring down at the small group while Kagome climbed out of the Well to join us. I swore that I saw something that resembled a dark cloud almost out of sight in the farthest part of the forest through the thicket. ‘W-What’s that?’ My mind raced as the dark cloud is now suddenly moving fast and coming our way!


	6. Chapter five: Awaken Shino, the Inu no Kami!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience and for reading thus far. I hope that you all will enjoy reading this chapter while I work on the next. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters.

‘What’s that?’ My mind raced as a dark cloud that was hiding not too long ago within the thicket started to charge forward suddenly, and it was gaining speed! It's form shifted just as quickly while my eyes widen, Inuyasha must have sensed its approach as his right-hand shot towards the handle of his sheathed sword. Drawing his sword forward as I watch the blade transform right before my eyes, turning into what looked like a giant fang. Everything happened so fast that just the shock wave from the sudden impact of the two drawn blades was enough to knock both me and Kagome about three feet from where we once originally stood, Shippo and Kirara threw further away.

"What's that?" I screamed as I stared in horror at what was transpiring before Kagome and me. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome called in fear at the top of her lungs while I tried to process who or what the attacker was.

Dark long hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and porcelain white almost sickly skin glisten in the sun's rays, the blade that the offender drew was that of a thin and narrow black katana. Just gazing upon it made me feel uneasy as it alone radiated a murderous intent, the strange figure's dark, cold eyes finally glanced away from Inuyasha while their swords pushed against each other. My pulse quicken as my hand darted and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her along with me as I ran deep into the woods with Shippo and Kirara perching themselves on my shoulder. 

“Wait, (___________), what about Inuyasha?!” Kagome protested as she tried to pull her arm away from me.

"Look, if we stayed we would have gotten in the way! I don't know what you think you could do to help, but I'm telling you that if we have stayed, we'd both be dead meat!" I half yelled, and half spoke, adrenaline was surging through my body as I ran faster than I had before.

"But what if Inuyasha is in trouble?" Kagome voiced her concern; she's more worried about his safety than her own? Pausing for a moment as she gave me a strange look, my mind raced as I looked around the wooded area before an idea strikes me.

"Kagome, go and get the others because I doubt Inuyasha is going to be able to handle whatever that was." I started as I handed her Shippo and Kirara, "I think it's after me, to begin with so please hurry!" I added, remembering how close we were to the village with all the surrounding trees, ‘Kagome knows this area better than me, so she needs to be the one to get help.'

"Alright," She reluctantly agrees, "Kirara, let's hurry back and get Miroku and Sango!" To my surprise, I watch as the cute little kitten get suddenly enveloped in a giant ball of blazing flames then changes into a massive sabertooth flaming beast. Kagome and Shippo leap onto her back before Kirara flies back towards the village, nodding in satisfaction as I sprint on ahead.

I remember Kagome telling me about a river nearby in a small clearing away from the village if that demon is after me like I think it is maybe there would be safer. ‘Please hurry back, Kagome, I don’t want to be devoured!’ I screamed and begged in my mind that she would make it on time to save me from this bold and yet stupid plan. Breaking free from the forest thick surrounding foliage as I ran into the small clearing with a narrow rushing river nearby, ‘Alright now what should I do now?’ I cursed at myself for being so stupid as not to have some backup plan, that thing is quick, and it has a sword while I'm defenseless! ‘Go job, (________) why don't you just say "Come and eat me now demons, I'm dumb and defenseless so have your fill!~" Ugh! Come on, think of something!' Glancing here and there while rattling my brain for an idea or at least a backup plan.

"My, my, to think someone as precious as you, out in the open like this?" A mellow male voice spoke up from far behind me, turning around to face whoever it belonged. "Your scent is even more heavenly in person and yet you don't seem to be the brightest, am I right?" The holder of the voice egged on; the figure stood just above my line of sight, perched on a branch before leaping off and landing gracefully before me to add on to my surprise.

A man with bright flaming orange hair that went little past his shoulders in the back, yet a couple of small strains were braided from the sides and pulled back. His eyes an eerie dark purple hue that held no emotion what's so ever, yet he still had to be one of the most handsome men that I have come across! ‘Minus Inuyasha and Miroku of course, but this guy's complexion seemed equally as sickly as the other guy that was fighting with Inuyasha.' My mind wandered as I step back away from him. His attire held grace as it adored a white base with silver trimming around the sleeves of his kimono along with blue and red Koi fish decorating it followed with a simple blue obi if I remember correctly. On his feet he wore wooden clods, ‘H-he looks human enough, but he just made a comment about my scent?' my mind raced along with my heart as his head tilted to the side before approaching me.

"My, my, you wear such a strange outfit, and you look so plain as the Senka Maiden with such a wonderful scent it's a bit of a letdown." He spoke as gain before correct himself and letting out a long drawn out sigh. "Our eldest brother is going to be so disappointed," A ‘tsk' left his lips as his brow frown with displeasure while shaking his head. ‘Who does this guy think he is!?’ I glared daggers at him as I clench my fists, growling and baring my teeth till his gaze landed on me once again.

"Regardless, I'm taking you with me, and there's nothing you or that ‘half-breed' can do about it." He spoke again with a spine-chilling mellow voice as his hand darted out and grasped my wrist! " Come along freely, and I might not need to be aggressive Milady." I tried to pull myself away, but it felt like its caged in a steel grip, my wrist wouldn't budge, and it felt like he could snap at any time. ‘Kagome or anyone, please, save me!!’ My mind raced while a sickling smirk spread across his handsome features as pitch black wings jetted from his back.

“No!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to wiggle free even more as I heard quick approaching footsteps coming our way. A warm feeling followed by a pulse from my bracelet as a strange bright light appeared catching my assailant by surprise, within a second it felt like he pushed off of me as I fell to my knees. Wrapping my arms around me as I shivered, yet I felt warm my whole body did.

"What the hell is this?!" The fiery-haired man asked in a low growl, glancing up with much curiosity what looked to be a strange see-through aqua film of some sort surrounding me in what seemed to be half a sphere-ish about three or so feet from me. His hand reaches out to me once again to only be pushed away to my surprise.

"What a small and pathetic barrier you've made for yourself, Milady." His smirk is quickly returning as he reached into his kimono, pulling forth a black bladed long knife. "I may not be able to touch you like this, but I can still-" he then quickly jabbed the blade and punctured the thin film-like barrier about a quarter in before slowly slicing it down the middle, my eyes widen at his sudden action as my body started to shake. "Cut through your defenses like melted butter!" his voice had somehow become more menacing as his eyes flashed a demonic red for a moment.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as the dog charm glowed this time to add to my and his astonishment, lifting my wrist to look at it better. 

"Mezame, say Mezame!" A voice beaconed me as I stared at my bracelet.

"Mezame?" I asked aloud to myself as the charm glowed brighter than before.

"Just what do you think-" Cut off as the glowing charm flew off my bracelet towards him, knocking him a mile away from me while crimson dripped from an open wound. Deep cuts ran into his shoulder, upper arm, and across his forearm while blood seeped into his once beautifully spotless attire. 

He held his wounded arm while a white long haired medium size dog with bright red coloring adored its tiny paws, a tail is covered with long hair and is carried curled over the back — the coat short on the bottom half of the legs, with breeches on the hind legs and feathering on the forelegs. The ears are small and pointed upright, and the muzzle tapers slightly. The beast protectively stood before me with its lips pulled back revealing the black gums with bared fangs at the creature before it.

"I'm Shino the Inu no Kami of the sacred bracelet!" It barked with an all too familiar voice that I immediately recalled to my surprise. "I won't let you lay a finger on her, you filthy Demon!"


	7. Chapter six: Break the Spell, Dancing Lotus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers for giving me support to continue writing this silly little fanfiction.~ I hope that you'll keep supporting me, and I hope to write even more delightful chapters shortly!

The little white dog that I learned to be named Shino, an Inu no Kami or other, seemingly stood his ground as the fur on the back of its neck rose and stood on end. ‘I’m even more at a loss than I was a few hours ago!’ My gaze narrows as I hold my hand over my still rapidly beating heart, I fear that it’s going to beat from my chest at any given moment.

"A Shikigami? And a fearsome little pup I might add." The strange black winged humanoid creature spoke calmly even though his whole demeanor had started to change right before my eyes. His scleras began to change from white to an eerie bright blood red, the wind surrounding us felt heavy and yucky like someone dumped rancid syrup as it suddenly turns directions.

“A Shikigami? What are you saying?” I asked aloud as the wind whipped up a few dust particles past my eyes, narrowing them as I rose my arm over my head to protect my vision from the onslaught of debris.

“Let’s not worry about the little details right now, (_________).” The puppy-dog Shino spoke again but towards my direction this time.

“Huh?” I found myself asking out loud as I blinked at him “How do you know my name?” I added as I fought against the wind to keep the debris and others out of my face.

“Like I said we'd worry about that later, but we gotta take care of this guy till your friends get here to help!" Shino barked as his ears twitched in attention without moving his black button-like eyes from his opponent. "And to do that you need to listen to everything I tell ya, got it?" He quickly added.

"Alright, what do you suggest-" I called out as a sudden rush of wind is sent towards our direction, Shino manages to leap away while the air current narrowly grazes the barrier as it's ricochet to the far most opposite direction. "Eeek!" ‘What was that?!’

“(________)! Come on stay on guard!” Shino barked at me his fur raised high on his hackles.

"What a nuisance that girl and Shikigami are becoming." The black-winged, orange-haired fellow addressed while walking closer towards us. "My name is Zenki the third brother of the Blackwings of the Northern Lands." The figure added. ‘Blackwings?’ My thoughts raced as I stared at the guy now known as Zenki. “We are a band of five brothers, but that is all you need to know Senka Maiden.”

“So you’re a Tengu? Hmph.” Shino scoffed while holding his ground, his ears erect and facing forward while his gaze narrowed dangerously.

"Shino, what's a Tengu?" I asked while getting off of the ground on shaky legs, walking steadily closer while staying wary of the figure.

“They’re like a band of tricksters like the Kitsune or the Tanuki but with wings and much more harmful tricks that could even start wars-" Shino suddenly stopped which worried me greatly, my brow frowned as I shifted my eyes only between them. I notice Shino's body shook before lifting his head, "Kuhaha! So that's it, I was wondering why it was taking (_________) friends so long to find her!" He's laughing and what does he mean, did he notice something that I didn't?

"Took you a while to figure it out, hmm?" Zenki mused while fondling with the blade on his long knife, "I'm not like my brothers, I like to toy with my prey for as long as possible until I get bored." He added as his emotionless eyes moved from the blade back towards my direction. "But I can't do that with you, so your friends will have to do as I force them to kill themselves." A smirk formed on his lips as he tilts his slightly.

“What are you saying? What are you going to do to them?!” My eyes widen with fear from the unknown horror that awaited them and myself. “Please let them go! Don’t hurt them!” I frantically begged for him to stop whatever plan he had.

"It's too late for that I'm afraid, (_______)," Shino spoke calmly as his ears twitched slightly. "He made a barrier the very moment Kagome went to go and get help, didn't you? And not just any barrier but one full of illusions and deadly traps!" Shino barked as he crouched low to the ground, digging his claws into the earth as he let out a deep growl. "So whoever enters-" The dog shikigami darted forward before he could finish his sentence, Zenki quickly reacted also thrusting his blade upward to block Shino's claws. "Is trapped till you lift the spell!"

"Shino…" My mind started to spin with all this information, but now I knew what I had to do to save my friends. "Shino, tell me what to do!" I called out with my voice slightly shaking. I have to be strong like the others told me to be so many times, I may not be as strong as they are, but maybe I can be somewhat useful too!

“Pray!” Shino barked as flipped away mid-air from Zenki, landing on his feet gracefully before suddenly sprinting around him. “It doesn’t matter what, just pray as you fold your hands together like before!” He added before leaping again at Zenki.

"Pray? Okay." I quickly nodded as I brought my hands up and intertwined my fingers, closing my eyes as I prayed. Focusing on saving my friends from whatever fate that had befallen them, praying with all of my heart as my bracelet felt warm against my wrist.

“Now focus on Zenki!” Shino barked again as I could hear his tiny paws running swiftly through the grass along with a sharp ‘tinging’ like the sound of stuck metal. ‘Focus, focus everything on Zenki!’ I told myself as the bracelet was becoming unbearable now.

“Now! Release it all in one go!” Shino barked once more as he stood away from Zenki, panting heavily. 

‘I don’t know what he means, but I feel that if I don’t do something my hand’s going to fall off!’ My eyes shoot open as I thrust my arm out, ‘Please work!’ I begged inside my head. "Go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the veil morphed into what looked to be water lilies — three hovering overhead with one to my left then to the right and one directly above me, made with the same strange translucent substance. They looked like buds, Zenki seemed just as surprised as me while Shino smirked. 

‘Wait, can a dog even smirk?' My thoughts were quickly interrupted as white glowing lilies started to bloom around us, ‘Huh? What’s happening?’ Looking up at the hovering lilies they too started to bloom; their petals began to spin clockwise going faster and faster as a strange light illuminated from the center. Then everything was cloaked in white for only a moment, blinking as I looked around Zenki was still standing his surprise had subsequently replaced with anger.

“You little Wench!” Zenki growled while Shino barked with laughter! ‘What happened? Why is Zenki still there?!' 

“The spell ‘Dancing Lotus’ which awakened by the Nigimitama isn't an attack or a defense skill, but an ability to break spells and barriers!" Shino barked as he ran to stand in front of me once more. "I must reluctantly admit that I knew me and (______) aren't strong enough to take you on, Zenki, but-" A flash of light erupted from the forest behind Zenki as the orange haired man took to the air before it could hit him. Black feathers spurting into a small cloud as from the flapping of his massive pitch black wings as he took off into the sky above.

“-they can.” Shino finished as Inuyasha walked forwards followed by the others behind him, a smile tugged at my lips as I felt tears pooling at the corners of my eyes.


	8. Chapter seven: The Groups Reunited, Reader’s Decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quite a pickle that you and your friends have gotten into this time, how are you going to get yourselves out of it now? It's time for the readers to make a choice! What will happen in the next chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say sorry for this chapter coming out so late, because I took an unexpected trip to Las Vegas and by the time we came back I was too tired to upload anything. Second I'm writing this on my brother's laptop so I hope that it still came out good, if not I am sorry.

"They can," Shino spoke as an all too familiar Inuyasha walked forwards followed by the others behind him, a smile pulled at the corners of my lips as I felt tears pooling at the edges of my eyes. ‘They’re okay!’ My body felt heavy, and everything hurt, I fought against the sudden feeling of fatigue.

‘M-My visions getting foggy.’ I struggled to keep standing as I swayed on my feet.

“(________)! Are you all right?” Kagome’s voice yelled loudly towards my direction as I fell to my knees, ‘Tired, I feel so tired all of a sudden.’

"K-Kagome. I'm alright, see?" I spoke as loudly as my voice would carry while she ran towards me, I notice Shippo perched himself on her shoulder the closer they got. I could see their attire had been torn and dirtied, but they all appeared to be alright.

“What happened? How’d the spell suddenly disappear?” Shippo squeaked, I notice that they held a mix of worried and confused expression on their face as Kagome kneeled before me.

Shino moved to sit beside me while glaring up towards Zenki who returned one towards our direction with intense and menacing eyes. Another figure flew just above the tree line towards Zenki, looking closer I could make out the details of a male character with large black wings from it's back. Black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and porcelain white skin, ‘It’s the same guy that was fighting against Inuyasha!’

"Houki, having trouble slaying a mere half-demon?" Zenki mocked at his companion who looked equally handsome. His emotionless expression turned to one of annoyance within an instance, his iris pitch black like the pupils and seemingly soul-less.

"Hold your tongue, Zenki, I would have finished him off if it weren't for your medaling games." The one addressed as Houki spoke with bitterness laced in his almost soft voice, it made a shiver run down my spine even though it hadn't been aimed towards myself personally.

"So bitter, anyway what do you suppose we should do about them now?" Zenki's eyes landed on the group below as he twirled his long knife in his hands while his face held a bored expression. "Should we wait for Jiro's order?" He went on, Inuyasha's demeanor seemed to be getting agitated by the second, Zenki held his knife while the black blade glistens with evil intent.

“Are ya done yapping or what?!” Inuyasha growled as I struggled to stay conscious, ‘I don’t want to be a burden again!’ 

“(________)!” Kagome’s voice called out to me once again making my tired eyes to stay open longer as she reached out towards my body, ‘What’s wrong Kagome?’ My mind's spinning as I turned my body to gaze up towards her. Shino loudly barked as I struggled to pay attention to what was happening around me, the voices seemed to be mushed together and drowned out. Shaking my head in an attempt to regain my focus while I felt arms wrapping around my shoulders, glancing upward to see Kagome's worried expression.

"Kagome, what happens? What's going on?" I struggled to speak above a whisper as I clung to her once I felt my body start to sway.

"We were trapped under some spell that made your closest allies appear like your worst enemy! I wasn't affected, but everyone else was!" Kagome's voice sounded so sad as I listen to her speak of the events when we split up just hours ago. "I didn't know how to break the spell; everything was happening so fast, Sango a-and Miroku along with Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha! I was so worried about you, (________)!" Tears spilled from Kagome's gentle doe brown eyes as she held me close, I could feel Shippo's small body against my side while his tiny hands clung to my blouse.

“I was scared too!” Shippo’s voice hiccupped, placing my palm on his head and feeling his soft carrot orange locks under my hand.

"I'm sorry," my throat felt dry and soar as my voice came out a bit harsh. "I didn't mean to be a burden and make you all worry about me." I forced a small smile as I gazed at Shippo for a moment then at Kagome. "I'm glad that I could be of some used to you all and break the spell," I added as I winched a bit at a sudden sharp pain in my arm where my bracelet lay.

"You broke the spell, (________)?" Shippo and Kagome asked in unison as I nod my head slowly and meekly.

"With Shino's help, I broke the spell," I softly spoke as I glance over at the medium size white dog. Shino looked over at us as his tail wagged slightly from the attention, he looked a bit too pleased with himself.

"You mean the dog?" Kagome asked out loud with astonishment, Shino's ears twitched as his dark beady eyes glowed with pride.

“That’s right, me, the great Shino!” He barked as he puffed out his chest, I thought I saw stars and sparkles radiating from the sudden bright aura surrounding him. “I’m the Inu no Kami from the sacred bracelet, a special Shikigami of sorts!” He quickly added as he stood up and stuck a pose.

“He’s a bit egotistic,” Shippo commented as we both nodded in agreement. ‘And I thought he was so cool just a moment ago.' I thought to myself as I let out a sigh.

Another wave of pain hit me from my wrist up to my arm, it felt like liquid fire burning through my veins along with broken bolts of electricity blazing my nerves to twitch and throb out of rhythm. Kagome gasped with my eyes closed tightly; I could feel sweat beading up on my brow while I grit my teeth. Her hand lifted my wrist as I let out a loud groan of protest, I didn't want it to move right now, and I wish she'd let it be. I could feel Shippo shift from where he was to where he climbed back up onto Kagome's shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry, (________), I know it must hurt, but I had to see to make sure it wasn't as bad as I thought it was," Kagome softly spoke as I tilted my head slightly. Opening one eye to see that her expression morphed back into one of pure worrisome as her brows frown and eyes shook with fear and pain, I want to comfort her, to tell her that everything is going to be okay.

"What are we going to do, Kagome?" Shippo spoke up once again with fear laced in his squeaky voice. "Her hand and wrist look's bad." He sounded so broken and scared as Shino moved from where he was at initially, his little paws tapping away as he walked over to look at the damage.

"I'm not surprised," Shino calmly barked as I reluctantly lifted my arm to inspect the damage myself. My eyes widen from gazing down at my skin being charged off and leaving the actual angry bloodied meat underneath to be exposed from the wrist down to my fingertips burnt black with bits of bone exposed to my horror. "She did perform a high-grade skill without proper practice and preparation with all her might at one go," Shino added as his gaze narrowed slightly.

‘H-He knew that this would happen?’ Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as my gut turned in on itself while turning my head and glanced over at Kagome's shoulder, gazing upon Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango with Kirara fighting against the two brothers. Both sides looked to be holding their own even though we were more tired than they were, Miroku though seemed to be more frightened about something.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to do the spell, (_______)." Shino softly whined he pushed his cold, wet black nose against my cheek.

"I'm not mad," I softly spoke as I closed my eyes for a moment. "I was able to help everyone, to save everyone, so I don't mind losing my hand," I added as I refused to look at my appendage anymore.

"(_______)." Kagome's voice sounded a little saddened by it. ‘It’ll be hard to write and draw my book now, oh well.’ My thoughts drifted as I looked over at Shino who seemed to have now taken a sudden interest in my damaged hand.

“You haven’t lost it yet, you know.” He barked low as his nose hovered over my hand curiously. “I can perform a healing spell, but only if you command it.” He finished, ‘Seriously? How many things is he not telling me-?!’ Only to have my thoughts interrupted by a loud explosion not too far from where we were.

"We got a problem here!" Sango shouted as Kirara tried to fly away from whatever it was, Houki seemed to have Inuyasha and Miroku pinned somehow as his fingers seemed to be holding something tightly in their grasp. Zenki manages to damage Sango's weapon, Hiraikotsu. I caught a glimpse that Kirara's struggling to stay airborne as she's slowly panting. I've never seen them fight before, but the way that Kagome was acting I could tell that they shouldn't be struggling this much.

"I gotta help them!" Kagome shouted as she turned her body, lifting her hand to reach back into her quiver that's strung to her back. Her eyes then widen to find her fingers grasping only air, having no arrows left my eyes to glance down at Shino as he turned his attention to Kagome.

“I can assist you Lady Kagome, but only if my Master commands it.” Shino barked once again as he glanced over at me calmly. “I can perform one spell at a time, so what will you have me do?” Shino calmly asked as I closed my eyes in thought.

‘Have Shino perform the healing spell or have him help out Kagome? What do I do? If I use the Healing the spell my hand will be healed, and I could help somehow, but if I have Shino help Kagome we might find some other way of getting out of here!' My thoughts raced as I tried to make the right choice. 'What am I going to do to save them?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting and reading my story thus far, I hope that you all enjoyed and that the next chapter will be to your liking as well.


	9. Chapter eight: Survival, Reader’s Decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter a bit differently by showing the different options with the different outcomes with them labeled as "Option A" and "Option B" so feel free to look at them both together or separately.

(Option A)  
‘Have Shino perform the healing spell or have him help out Kagome? What do I do? If I use the Healing the spell my hand will be healed, and I could help somehow, but if I have Shino help Kagome we might find some other way of getting out of here!' My thoughts raced as I tried to make the right choice.

Then it clicks just like that as I quickly look over at Shino, who was still patiently waiting for my orders, his dark beady eyes staring intently into my hues. ‘If this works we,’ I thought as I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. ‘We might get out of this.' I added while I forced myself to sit up.

“Shino I want you to heal me!” I quickly announced which caught Kagome off guard for only a moment.

“What are you going to do, (_________),” Kagome asked as she glanced over her shoulder before looking back towards the two brothers.

"I think I got a plan," I replied as I glance over to where I saw Miroku and Inuyasha had seemingly frozen in place. "Well, a plan that can hopefully work out for us," I added as I gave her the best reassuring look that I could muster.

"Well anything is worth a shot, I suppose," Shino mumbled aloud as he gave the back of his ear a scratch with his hind paw.

“I don’t know about this, (________).” Kagome mumbled as I watch Shino stand up and stretch out his body.

“Don’t worry, Kagome,” I calmly spoke, looking around the darkening area I notice that Shippo had crawled away somewhere. ‘I hope he found someplace safe.’ My thoughts ran as I glance back towards Shino, nodding my head to let him know that he could continue.

The Inu no Kami stood up from his spot, I watched him walk over slowly as his snout hovered just inches over my severely injured hand. My hand was numb to feel his breath against my wound as I watch him, his usual black beady eyes started to glow a warm amber along with an amber light that engulfed my entire body. Warmth covers my skin and injecting itself into my veins as it flooded my senses, it didn't hurt. Instead, a dull numb tingling sensation enveloped me; I wasn't afraid of this odd feeling that is coursing through my body at an alarming rate. Welcoming it into my being as I felt a new found energy bubbling up inside of me, closing my eyes as I let everything drown out while Shino worked his spell.

“Amazing.” I could hear Kagome’s soft gasp as I remained still, softly rustling came from my left along with soft pattering of feet.

“Kagome! Kagome!” Shippo’s voice erupted along with himself from the brush. “Look I manage to find you some more arrows!” I could hear the pride in his words along with the soft rattling of wood.

"Good job, Shippo," Kagome responded as I could feel Shino's powers coming to an end.

“What’s going on with, (_________)?” Shippo asked as I could feel all the aches, pains, and fatigue leaving my body. “Is she going to be okay?” He asked again but almost a bit softer with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm sure Shino is doing his best, but I know that she'll be fine, Shippo," Kagome replied gently with reassurance laced in with her tone.

Moments later the warmth that had enveloped me before was now disappearing as I opened my eyes slowly. Glancing down at my hand that once held a terrible injury, had now been completely restored like it hadn't happened. Looking over at Shino, noticing his somewhat wobbly stature, as he flopped over on his side upon the soft grass with his breathing becoming disheveled. A short burst of pants as I watch his eyes half-lidded, ‘He must have overly excreted himself.’ I thought to myself while petting his side, feeling the silky soft white fur against the palm of my hand and under my fingertips.

‘I can’t mess this up, it has to work!’ My thoughts raced as I looked over at Kagome, we both nodded as our eyes reflected the determination of ourselves.

“I’m going to try to perform the Dancing Lotus once more to undo the spell on Inuyasha and Miroku," I spoke softly just above a whisper so that she could hear me. "Kagome, try to give Sango a hand, I don't know how much longer she and Kirara can handle by themselves," I quickly added as I remembered what Shino said and that feeling to cast the spell itself.

“Are you going to be alright?” Kagome asked as her brow frowns, her hand gripping the base of the bow tightly as I witness the concern in her gaze.

“Everything's going to be alright, don’t worry, Kagome.” Gently smiling as I gripped her reassuringly on the shoulder, even though the look of concern in her doe brown eyes hadn’t lift she gave me a nod of approval.

"(_________), you're brave, but don't push yourself too hard." Kagome spoke once more before turning away, her gaze landing on Zenki, a cocky smirk gracing his handsome features as his eyes followed Sango and Kirara's movements closely.

'I have to take care of Houki and that binding spell!' I thought to myself, noticing his dull, emotionless expression still fixated on Miroku and Inuyasha. 'This is my only chance I can’t mess up!' I added as I closed my eyes, trying to remember that feeling and how Shino told to perform the ritual for the spell.

'Bring your hands together and pray about anything, put all my feelings into it, focus on Houki.' Closing my eyes as I performed the spell once more, feeling that same warmth once more, yet it was different somehow, less overwhelming and more comforting than before. I heard a small gasp nearby, and I assumed it belonged to Shippo or Kagome, maybe both. I open my eyes to see the beautiful white lotus flowers bloom from the earth once more, so I knew that I'm on the right path, remaining focus on Houki as his gaze turns from the two men trapped under his spell towards my direction. It felt like time had slowed down as I took that moment to realize the trick, thrusting my hand forward as I glared at the creature before me.

"Dancing Lotus!" I cried as loudly as I could muster, the three large lotus flowers overhead spun in a graceful dance as everything burst into bright white light and petals. 'I-I did it! B-but my hand?' Closing my eyes tightly as I remember what happened last time while almost all of my once abundant energy had dissipated within seconds. Opening them up once again, to see Inuyasha slashing at Houki, his blade slicing across Houki's upper torso and chest as it leaves a painful deep gash in the process.

“Damn that woman!” Zenki growled as his eyes leave from Sango and Kagome to land on me once more, Kirara landing safely on the ground far enough from one of the Tengu brothers.

Houki narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha as he clenched his wound on his torso, crimson dripping down his hand and upper arm from his injury. Zenki is quickly looking back at his younger brother; I couldn't tell if it was from worry for his brother's safety or anger that a half-breed could do this much harm to one of them. I glance back at Shino, noticing that he had managed to turn over onto his belly but still exhausted from performing the spell.

“Brother, we’ll take our leave now!” Houki announced with a hint of bitterness in his charming voice.

"Right." Zenki nodded in agreement as I let out a breath of relief. "But don't be a fool and think that we will give up on taking both the Shinkon Jewel and the Senka Maiden! We will return, half-breed!" He added with a broad smirk as he followed close behind his brother in an attempt to escape.

"Just try it!" Inuyasha growled as he readied his Tensiaga once more, swinging it over his head as he cast the Wind Scar once more only for it to miss its target by a hair. "Damn it, get back here you cowards!" he added as he readied himself to make the chase.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed as she glared at him firmly. "(________) and Shino's overly exhausted, and they need our help to get them back to Kaede's to rest!" She added as Shippo hopped onto my lap glaring daggers at the dog-eared man.

"That's right! If it wasn't for her, we'll all be dead by now!" Shippo spoke while pointing accusingly at Inuyasha.

“Yeah what-” Inuyasha's voice is caught in his throat.

That's it; I couldn't force myself to stay conscious any longer as the world went dark and numb. 'Sorry, I’m too tired guys.' My last thought as everything blacked out.

(Option B)  
‘Have Shino perform the healing spell or have him help out Kagome? What do I do? If I use the Healing the spell my hand will be healed, and I could help somehow, but if I have Shino help Kagome we might find some other way of getting out of here!' My thoughts raced as I tried to make the right choice.

Shaking my head before I quickly look over at Shino, who was still patiently waiting for my orders, his dark beady eyes staring intently into my hues. ‘If this works we,’ I thought as I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. ‘We might get out of this.' I added as I dragged my tongue over my surprisingly parched chapped lips.

“Shino I want you to help Kagome!” I quickly spoke up, noting the look of surprise and understanding from within Kagome’s doe brown eyes.

“What are you suggesting, (_______)?” She asked as I slowly brought myself to sit up.

"Shino is an Inu no Kami, so it should be enough to drive off the brothers so we can regroup later," I spoke up quickly as I gripped my throbbing arm. "Don't worry about my hand, right now we need to get out of here!" 

"Right," Kagome nodded her head in understanding while Shino started to walk up to her, soft rustling of grass underneath his paws his eyes started to glow a warm amber light. "Let's do this, Shino!" Confidence resurfaced in her eyes as the light started to surround the quiver that laid on Kagome's back, both Shippo and I stare in amazement.

'Oh! Arrows are appearing in the quiver!' I thought to myself as I fight off another sharp throbbing in my arm. Even Kagome looked impressed as Shippo made his way back onto my lap, smiling meekly at him as I watch him nervously watch the fight carry on between Zenki and Sango.

The amber light started to die down as I glanced back at Kagome's now full quiver, the arrows held an unusual design and characteristic to them. Feathers at the end of arrow notch are white that faded into a blood red, the wooden shaft looked like they had made of gold. I watched as Kagome's dainty fingers grip one of the arrows firmly before pulling one out of the quiver. The arrowhead glistens under the setting sun's rays. The dangerous point held a bright red tint to the cold steel arrowhead; it made me wonder if they contained a little magic within them too.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kagome bellowed as I watched her, my eyes widen while she readied her arrow. The arrow notch seated neatly in the bowstring as she aimed at Zenki whose attention still aimed at Sango, Kirara didn't look like she'll last any longer. "Take this!" The arrow flew, and it would have hit Zenki in the chest if he hadn't moved backward at the last second, his eyes flew open with a surprise of near sudden death.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he turned his attention from Sango as Kirara landed, she leaped off her companions back while gripping the Hiraikotsu tightly.

"Miroku, Inuyasha!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs as flung her damage Hiraikotsu with all of her might at Houki, he manage to dodge it with ease but the strange wooden object in his hand dropped. Hiraikotsu struck it with ease as it made its return to Sango, Houki made a frustrated expression as Miroku and Inuyasha started moving again.

"Well done Sango!" Miroku cheered as she nodded, Kirara struck back into her kitten form and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Kirara!" Sango cried as she raced over to cradle her companion in her arm. Fear and anger flashed over her regular beautiful features as Inuyasha readied to attack the Tengu brothers.

"You bastards!" Inuyasha bellowed as he slashes at Houki, his blade slicing across Houki's upper torso and chest as it leaves a painful deep gash in the process.

Houki narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha as he clenched his wound on his torso, crimson dripping down his hand and upper arm from his injury. Zenki is quickly looking back at his younger brother; I couldn't tell if it was from worry for his brother's safety or anger that a half-breed could do this much harm to one of them. I glance back at Shino, noticing that he laid on his belly but still very exhausted from performing the spell.

“Brother, we’ll take our leave now!” Houki announced with a hint of bitterness in his charming voice.

"Right." Zenki nodded in agreement as I let out a breath of relief. "But don't be a fool and think that we will give up on taking both the Shinkon Jewel and the Senka Maiden! We will return, half-breed!" He added with a broad smirk as he followed close behind his brother in an attempt to escape.

"Try it!" Inuyasha growled as he readied his Tensiaga once more, swinging it over his head as he cast the Wind Scar once more only for it misses its target by a hair. "Damn it, get back here you cowards!" he added as he readied himself to make the chase.

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed as she glared at him firmly. "(________) and Shino is super exhausted, and they need our help to get them back to Kaede's to rest!" She added as Shippo hopped onto my lap glaring daggers at the dog-eared man.

"That's right! If it wasn't for her, we'll all be dead by now!" Shippo spoke while pointing accusingly at Inuyasha.

“Yeah what-” Inuyasha's voice is caught in his throat.

That's it; I couldn't force myself to stay conscious any longer as the world went dark and numb. 'Sorry, I’m too tired guys.' My last thought as everything blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm having some trouble getting started on chapter nine, so if any of you readers have any suggestions that you want to see in the next upcoming chapter then feel free to let me know now.


	10. Chapter nine: Unexpected Hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me this long, but I didn't have anyone to edit my chapter for the longest time till now. I'm working on the other two parts as we speak, so please enjoy the latest Chapter and please leave suggestions and creative commentary (if necessary).

Waves upon waves of nerve-wracking pain flooded over my body as my eyes slowly open to a dark blur of shapes dancing along my line of sight. Soft rustling erupted from overhead as I struggled to make sense of what had happened and where I was, every part of my being had become numb and useless. Voices reached my ears, but I couldn't make out what they were saying as I fought to move an inch, flinching as my body retaliates much to my displeasure. Closing my eyes once more as I take in a calm shaky breath, thinking back to the events that had transpired just moments ago.

Kagome manages to get me on top of Kirara's back with me nestled on her sturdy shoulders, and her thick neck fur faced down with my head tilted to the side while Shippo held a worried expression. His entire body shook with what I thought was anger or maybe it was fear once I took notice of the tears in the corner of his emerald green eyes.

"Is she going to be okay, Kagome?" His voice shook slightly with a definite hint of uncertainty.

"It's hard to say, Shippo, but we need to get her back to the village at once to get her wounds treated," Kagome answered with confidence and hope, it seemed to relax Shippo as I took notice of how his trembling started to die down.

"Kagome! Miroku, Inuyasha and me are going after Zenki and Houki they couldn't have gotten far. You and Kirara focus on getting (_______) to Kaede, Okay?" Sango's voice rang in my ear while I fade in and out of consciousness.

‘Am I going to be okay?' My mind buzzes with wild conflicting thoughts of home, my mom, and my aunt. ‘What will they do? What's going to happen to them?' Hot tears pooled in the corner of my eyes, but they never fall. ‘I-I don't want to die!' I greet my teeth in anger as my fingers grasp tuffs of Kirara's warm, soft, thick cream colored coat in fear that my life would slip away at any moment.

"You guys be safe, and we'll see you back at Kaede's hut," Kagome responded, I could feel her eyes land on me for a brief moment followed by Kirara's cautious movement of her powerful muscles rippling underneath me. A gust of wind blows my hair into a frenzy as she takes an energetic leap into the air followed her long strides, racing into the still sky above as she runs back to the village. As it turned out Kaede's village had been further away than I or more adequately we initially thought due to Houki's spells of illusions.

‘I wonder... how long had he held us under his spell?' My thoughts are bitter as my grip on Kirara's fur tighten. ‘I-I don't know. I still don't know anything about this world! L-let alone, Kagome. How can I keep calling them my friends if I-I keep putting them through so much trouble?' Guilt and frustration claws at my belly with my face hidden hopefully from their view.

"(_________)?" Kagome's voice speaks up gently to catch my attention. Briefly, I manage to meet her eyes as her lips part to speak once more. "Don't worry. We'll be at Kaede's soon." She added just as a sudden flash from the forest below catches us by surprise, managing to glance over just enough to lay witness to a fast flying demon! A ravenous black bird humanoid monstrosity with a deadly looking spear clench within its talons and its red eyes held an evil glint.

“It’s a demon!” Shippo yelled out in a panic as Kirara manage to swiftly dodge the monster, thankful that I kept a tight grip but cursing the gravity of the situation on my very tender limbs as pain shot through every nerve in my body.

"Damn it!" I cursed out as Kirara's saber-like fangs made short work of the beast as she bit the blasted thing in two, dark crimson blood sprew into the air as it's carcass fell to the forest below only to have more demons to emerge from dark canopies.

“What? More demons?!” Kagome shouted in surprise, taking note of her empty quiver on her back. Kirara lets out a throaty growl and a hiss as she tries to stay above the treeline, I can feel her struggling as I cling to her like a lifeline.

“Can’t fight them off on our own!” Shippo squeals as I glance down at my bracelet. ‘I don’t even have enough energy to summon Shino.’ Sweat beads fall from my brow as I struggle to move, groaning in pain as Kirara rips into another demon like tissue paper.

"You shouldn't be moving, (_______)!" Kagome yells as I feel her hand on my shoulder, Shippo quickly hurries to climb over her back with a stern expression on his face.

“She’s right! You’re in no condition to be moving!” Shippo quickly adds as I turn to look over my shoulder at them.

“Y-yeah but-” My voice weavers as I try to support myself.

"Don't worry, Kirara can take care of these small fries." Kagome quickly cuts me off to my surprise, her soft brown eyes are always so full of hope and trust. "We're getting closer to the village. The demons will scatter once we're in bearings so don't worry." She adds in quickly. I can feel her hand giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze with a small smile on her lips. I give her a nod in return as the corners of my lips turns upwards into a small smile.

A gust of thrashing winds hit us out of nowhere, pushing Kirara nearly off balance and me almost entirely off her back. Witnessing the winds themselves tearing and cutting half of the hoard of demons into pieces right before my eyes. ‘Is this the work of another demon?' I scream inwardly as another gust of wind is launched at us from below the trees only this time it catches me just right, flinging me into the air. My eyes widen with fear as I began my descent, reaching out to grab anything out of reflex as Kagome's hand reaches out for mine.

"(______)!!" Her and Shippo's cries are unbearable as my fingertips faintly brush against hers, missing her hold entirely.

“Kagome!” I cry out as I watch Kirara try to turn, only to be cut off by a flash of demons appearing in her path once more.

SPLASH!

I land in the narrow racing river, flailing my arms to keep my head above the icy waves, water rushing into every crevice as it rocks my damage body back and forth and almost against the large protruding rocks from the riverbed. My eyes sting from the rough freezing water as it splashes in my face at every turn, pulling me under before flinging my raggy body to the side before narrowly missing another large rock. A low branch hangs far enough for me to grasp it in time with my limbs numb to the nerve-wracking pain thanks to the bone-chilling river, I manage to heave myself from the current with all my remaining strength along with my will. Shivering from the bitter cold winds against my wet flesh and exhaustion I lay on my side in defeat, and everything seems to stand still as my vision turns dark and foggy once more. Two small figures emerge from the shrubs before me, then, total darkness.

“Master Jaken, the woman is waking up!” A young girl voice abruptly reaches my ears as I open my eyes again to try and focus on my surroundings.

"So she is, huh?" Another voice answers seemingly high pitch and scraggly as it hurts my ears. "What are you waiting for, Rin? Go check on her!" Somehow the voice got even more annoying as it barks its orders.

"Right!" The noticeable child's voice answers back along with soft pattering of feet against earth, turning my head in the direction of movement as my vision clears up.

A tiny child with fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. Her bangs, but the right side is tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her soft round face. Wearing a yellow and orange checkered kosode that extends down to her ankles, and a green obi sash which is tie around her back. And lastly her feet are bare, she bends over with wide, curious eyes as she looks over my attire.

"Um…" her brows frown as she takes a step back, my throat felt dry and cracked as I open my mouth to speak but only to erupt into a coughing fit instead as my hand abruptly grasps my neck. "H-Here," the little girl sputters with a hollow bamboo container with what I could only assume to be water, bringing my shaky hand up to gingerly retrieve it from her as calmly as I could muster. Taking notice of her awkward and uncertain posture as I brought myself to sit up so I could adequately drink.

"Thank you," my voice came out rough and scratchy, I then bring the drink up to my chap lips as I proceed to take huge gulps of water. The cool, crisp fluid felt good on my tender throat as I let out a groan of approval, placing the near empty container down beside me. "Ah! I'm sorry, my name is (_______), may I ask what your name is?" I turn my attention back towards her as I decided to try and make small talk with this little dark brown haired girl as carefully as I could. ‘She might just be able to help me out here, or I’m just grasping at straws here.’ My thoughts spun along with a throbbing headache in my left temple as I brought my hand up to press my fingers against it to reduce the sudden burst of pain.

“Are you okay?” Her small voice spoke up quickly at my sudden outburst of pain as I felt her warm palm on my hand that lay against my head, the headache soon became sharp knife like pains all over my body along with my damp cold clothing.  
"I-I'll live don't worry." I manage to reply with a half crooked smile, knowing that it must not have been at all convincing due to the expression on her sweet face. Deep down though I'm petrified, I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I don't know if I am going to make it or not.

"Rin! Rin!" The squawking voice rings in my ears once more as a strange green weird staff wielding imp-like creature runs up towards us. "I told you to look after her for Lord Sesshomaru, not to befriend her!" My eyes widen as I found myself unable to move, too stun to budge or make a sound.

"Master Jaken, she's cold!" The girl who I can now assume to be Rin but not sure to recognize her as a human or a demon. The little green goblin creature I believe to be Jaken. "Do you have any dry clothes?" She quickly asked while the imp wore a scowl on his ugly mug, holding it's creepy staff closer to its small body.

"Clothes? No, I don't have any clothes, why would I?!" It angrily squawks as it pointed a scolding clawed finger at Rin who didn't even flinch. It's buggy yellow eyes gaze up at me, and I could practically see the thing thinking away as it held it's chin in its weird three-fingered palm. "Perhaps I get some fabric later." It murmured mostly to itself before it walked closer to where I'm currently sitting with a wicked grin playing on its face. "As for you, Maiden, you'll do as you're told to till my lord returns and you best be grateful for he was the one who rescued you, hehe." It seemingly laughs more to itself as if he were just told an amusing joke, my eyes narrow dangerously at the little green monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~ Hopefully, I will make the next parts a bit longer.


	11. Chapter ten: Innocents Among Evil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so most of my files got corrupted, so I had to go back and correct them as I was writing this chapter!~ Anyway as I was doing that, I notice some spelling complications here and there, so I also went back and did some more editing for not only this chapter but for the others too, Yay!~

My eyes narrowed dangerously at the little green monster as he waddled back to a resting strange two-headed dragon-like beast. Its body's massive like an Ox with lion-like mighty limbs and four deadly sharp talons on each appendage, elegant yet powerful horse like heads and necks with flowing dark chocolate brown mane. Its tail held a similar appearance to a snake's or a lizard's as every inch of the beast's body is covered with swamp green scales. The creature wore an elegant frilly harness and saddle, while its maws are cover by a beautifully designed muzzle of some sort. Defiantly appeared to belong to someone or something of high social standing in this era, made me even more uneasy about the situation that I got myself in.

'I have no idea who or what these people are, but I have a sinking feeling that I shouldn’t be staying.' My thoughts wandered back to my comrades who are probably looking for me as I sit here.

I feel so cold as the bitter winds nip at my exposed flesh along with my body becoming heavy and uncomfortable with my still very damp clothing. All that I wanted to do is change into something dry and warm, 'Heck I wouldn't turn down a hot meal right about now.' My mind continued flashing back to Zenki and Houki's battle, the so-called Blackwing brothers caused us much trouble, and we barely manage to make it out of there with our lives. I felt a small tug on the sleeve of my blouse breaking my train of thought for a moment, looking down I notice Rin's tiny clenched fist.

"Excuse me." Her small voice soft and full of kindness so similar and yet so distant. "We might not have any clean clothes, but I can build a fire and fetch you a blanket." Her soft doe brown eyes are gazing up at me with worry.

"You don't need to do something like that," I spoke in return as softly as I could muster. My brow frown in both confusion and contemplating thought, 'I still don't understand why these people are fretting over my well being so much, are they that worried about my health?' My thoughts continued to worry as I slowly brought myself to stand up on shaky legs.

“Please, your injuries are bad, and you'll catch yourself death with illness!" Her voice is rising little by little, her soft face pleading to me to listen to her as the grip on my sleeve tightens.

My body aches all over as I look down at her small form, relucting I let myself to be pulled along by her. Her little hands are leading me closer and closer to the weird two-headed swamp green creature. Worry starts to gnaw at my belly as the beast lifts it heads to look at me with large yellow almond-shaped eyes with slit pupils. I don't see any hostility within those demonic yellow hues only innocent curiosity and mild interest, watching as we approach nearer to its massive body. Noticing that Jaken is no longer nearby but more so sitting idly by his lonesome and in seemingly deep thought.

"Please remove your clothing while I get a fire going, then later after dinner I'll attend to your wounds." She spoke as she hurries off to gather up a small bundle of firewood in her small arms, caring it over to the central clearing. "Ah-Un is very nice so don't worry about him or Master Jaken, he's too deep in thought right now, and Ah-Un's body makes an excellent wall.”

"Oh um okay." I blink at her curiously as a small smile forms while she hums along as she works. I slowly work up the nerve to remove my cold, damp clothes, shivering as I pry the skin clinging fabric, piece by piece. "Tell me Rin," I speak up once more as I lift my shirt over my head, Rin who is piling the wood strategically in a pile while I notice the ring of stones to keep the fire from spreading.

"Hmm?" She looks at me with much-heeded curiosity.

“Are you-” Scratching my head as I try to think of the correct words to said. “How should I put this? Are you perhaps human?” I finally manage to spit out the troubling thought that has been bothering me up to this point.

"Huh?" Her brown eyes grew wide before once more settling. "Yes as far as I've known myself to be." Her face lit up with a slight tilt of her head.

“O-oh, I see.” I stumble over my words briefly as I smile in return for her early confirmation. 'She is only a child… so maybe what I said to be a bit strange but necessary after all a human child among demons? How strange.' My thoughts wander along as I pry down my sobbed skirt.

I watch her closely as small orange specks of ember spit from the flit and stone in her hands as they fall upon the bark of limber. Soon a welcoming flame erupts to life from the pile as she leans back on the heels of her feet with evident satisfaction on her facial features. Removing my shoes along with my socks with a sigh of relief, noticing her skipping over towards me with a welcoming smile.

“Here let me get you some blankets.” She spoke with much energy and enthusiasm a child at her age could muster.

“Oh, um thank you Rin.” I blink as I calmly spoke while watching her hurry off to gather up a large blanket used for horses.

"Aren't you going to remove the rest of your clothes? They'll dry better along with the rest." Rin innocently asked as she gave me the blanket.

“Ah! I-I suppose that they would huh?” As panic bubbles up in my chest, looking around in a fret before settling with a nod. “O-Okay, here I go then.” My fingers fumble as I remove my undergarments, blushing like crazy as I bring the blanket around my being. 'It's warm and a little itchy, but it’s better than nothing.' Thinking calming as I take a seat next to the welcoming campfire.

"Jaken and I are going to get something to eat so we'll be right back, Ah-Un, please look after her while we are away." Rin eagerly chirped as she ran off with Jaken, pulling him by his shirt. I felt movement behind me, turning to look over my shoulder as Ah-Un moves to lay closer to me. A soft purring like sound greets my ears as on one of the two heads nuzzles my cheek with apparent affection, I chuckle leaves my lips as I lightly pet his nose.

“Hehe, you’re a sweet creature aren’t you?” I spoke lowly as I glance back towards the flame.

“And just who are you?” A deep chilling voice erupts suddenly as a man’s silhouette strolls from the surrounding forest’s clearing. My eyes widen with concern as the figure approaches closer, listening to his steady footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven is still in the works thanks to finals fast approaching, so wish me luck on my exams as Kagome would say!~


	12. Chapter eleven: The Lord of the Western Lands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Great news I passed all my finals and classes with A's! So here's a little present from me to you for all your support.~

A man's silhouette strolls from the surrounding forests clearing as my eyes widen with concern as the figure begins to approach closer, listening to his steady footsteps. A handsome, tall and slender young man reveals himself under the rays of the moon's light. Fair skin is evident with pointed ears and beautiful slanted molten golden irises with slit pupils. Breathtaking gorgeous knee-length silver hair with short bangs. A purple crescent moon marking on his forehead that I could see from beneath his bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Armor which a spiked pauldron travels up to cover his left shoulder while being attached to the upper section of his cuirass and what to look to be lotus petal faulds. The armor and the long flowing sash holds a distinctive Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is indeed of royal birth. A sashinuki hakama which gathers at his ankles, producing something I call a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also what I figure to be reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder, he wears a long white softly looking boa made of fur called a mokomoko-sama.

'H-He’s beautiful!' I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from him as he walked ever closer till he stood before my line of sight, towering me with ease. Not only did his looks took the very breath from my lungs but the way he carried himself with dignity and pride in each stride. His vibrate amber gaze held little to no emotion, a cold seemingly distant look as if he could see right through me while also pinning me down in place.

"I asked you a question, woman." His voice held a sharpness that no blade could match, taking notice of his short temper and aggressive look on his face I was trying to think up an answer. Only to find my mind going blank as I try to say anything, anything at all, my lingering gaze shook, and I could feel my blood running cold.

Breaking free from his predatory on-looking as the winds changed momentarily, blowing against my back while a playful breeze tosses a few stray locks. He blinks as I bring the blanket in closer around my shoulders while trying to make myself as small as possible. The tall stranger sudden change in behavior didn't go unnoticed by me, the way his golden irises widen for only a moment and his body went rugged before relaxing once again. I notice the slight tilt of his head like he was going to say something, his briefly parted lips closed as his eyes turn to small rustling brush nearby. 

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” Jaken’s voice unpleasantly erupted as he parted the vibrate green flora with Rin beaming from behind me.

"Welcome back my Lord!" Her voice held such sincere kindness as she carried back a hefty bundle of small river fish and a couple of shrooms in her grasp.

"Jaken explain yourself immediately." The young man, whom I can only assume to be this Sesshoumaru person, speaks with a deep bone-chilling voice that held a threatening edge.

"Explain? Ah, yes, of course! Explain, w-where should I begin to explain?" The little green imp fumbles not only with his words but with the strange twin headed staff in its talons, sweat beading down his brow.

"We found her on the clay shore by the river; I asked Master Jaken if we could help her, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin speaks up without hesitation as she smiles at him without any hint of fear in her doe brown eyes. "He said it was a good idea, now that I think about it was a bit strange." Her smiling face then suddenly twisted into confusion, I notice the gentle workings of her thoughts like something just clicked.

"Did he now?" Sesshoumaru mumbles as his cold gaze land back on the green imp, dangerously narrowing like icy daggers. "Just what are you trying to imply, Jaken?" His voice rose to threatening levels, and at that moment I found myself glad that it wasn't me to be the target of that fear-inducing look.

“N-nothing, my Lord! I-I just thought y-you would be interested at least to know that a Senka Maiden was w-within your borders!” Jaken frets, his panic levels rising by the minute as Rin makes her way around him to the campfire’s protective edge.

"Lady (________), I put your clothes up to dry properly, and I got us something yummy to eat along with some medicinal herbs for your wounds." Her voice is so gentle and kind that I found myself seeing her to be a smaller version of Kagome.

'Kagome, I wonder how you and everyone are doing. I hope that you and the others are okay.' My chest hurts worse compared to the ache coursing through my body whenever I moved, smiling as I watched her movements with a nearby bundle of sticks that I didn’t notice till now.

"Let me get dinner going then I'll tend to your wounds," Rin added in a while skewering the fish and shrooms on the thin twigs before placing them neatly in a circle by the licking flames to cook. Always being mindful not to put them too close that they caught on fire or burn her fingers in the process.

I could hear approaching footsteps against the rushing grass as I turn my head to look, noticing Sesshoumaru walking quickly away from the small group to a nearby tree. His eyes never meet mine as I watched him firmly even as he took his place beside the tree's sturdy trunk, sitting below the long entangling branches with his form facing away from us. Looking away only when I heard Jaken's exhausted sigh leave his beak-like mouth, walking with his shoulders slump over with deep frown till he took his place by the fire across from Rin and myself. I felt a little sorry of the poor creature as he held the staff closer to his small body, almost like to comfort himself from something that must have happened between the two.

"I thought he was going to kill me this time for sure." Jaken mumbled from underneath his breath while closing those big yellow buggy eyes of his.

"You need to be more careful Master Jaken otherwise there won't be next time." Rin comments casually as if this wasn't the first time something like this has transpired.

"Don't say that, Rin!" Jaken squawks in a state of panic, his eyes nearly bulging from his skull. "Enough about me, why don't you attend to that woman's wounds or something?" He quickly adds before huffing in defeat, probably feeling tired from a near death experience.

"Good idea Master Jaken!~." Rin sing-songs as she gets up from her spot with a small bundle of herbs tucked up her sleeves. "Lady (______) may I see your wounds?" She asks while gently withholding them in her grasp firmly; I smile with a slight nod of my head in confirmation for her as I pull the blankets apart just enough for her to see. Being mindful of the lingering imp but noticing that he was indeed staring elsewhere, such being that of a rather sizeable fat fish cooking by the fire.

'What am I going to do now?' My thoughts wander as I observed Rin bringing the herds to over my wounds before squeezing them, forcing the juices to drop on each painful cuts, bruises, and burns. 'Am I safe for now? Will I be allowed to leave or am I stuck here with these strangers?' I glance down at my bracelet, staring down at little dog charm centerpiece that I now come to know as Shino the Inu no Kami of the Sacred Bracelet. Thinking back further, I began to realize something I didn't even think to mention before now as I looked to the obvious and none visible written charms. 'How am I going to unlock these spells? How did I even unlocked the first one?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to be working on Chapter 12 and a few other stories along with me going back and editing the past few chapters. (Sorry found some small spelling errors that need fixing.) So thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this little Chapter.~


End file.
